Trolls: Branch's Thoughts
by QuickestSecret
Summary: What if Trolls was a book-with Branch narrating? Added scenes for explanations of some things. If you haven't seen Trolls, I suggest you go away, watch it, then come back. Of course, Broppy!
1. Invitations

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to** _ **Trolls: Branch's Thoughts**_ **! My name is QuickestSecret.**

 **I will be uploading chapters twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. I'm not so cruel as to leave you on a cliffhanger for days on end. If you haven't seen the Dreamworks moive** _ **Trolls**_ **yet, I suggest you back out, watch it, then come back. 'Cause, you know…spoilers!**

 **Just one thing I think I should mention: I didn't write this myself.**

 **It was the strangest thing—I got an email with a document attached: This one. I read it over and thought it was very good, despite grammatical errors. It was based off of the Trolls (which, by the way, I loved!)**

 **The email itself read, in all caps, "SPREAD THIS AROUND. PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW MY STORY AND THAT TRUE HAPPINESS IS POSSIBLE." The address was happy blue stick hair mail. com. I spread it apart so you could read it.**

 **Wait a minute…no…it can't be…is it from…** _ **him**_ **?**

 **I guess we'll never know.**

 **Please enjoy.**

I was on a hunt.

The hunt that would change it all.

The hunt for the final stick.

This was serious. I needed nine sticks. Right then, I only had eight. If I didn't have nine sticks, I couldn't set the trap. If I couldn't set the trap, the bell wouldn't ring. If the bell didn't ring, I wouldn't know if there was a breach. And if I didn't know there was a breach, how would I warn everyone about the Burgen?

My name is Branch, and I'm a troll. While everybody else was off singing or dancing or hugging or whatever, I built traps and kept watch. I survive. I didn't sing, I didn't dance, and I definitly didn't hug.

Wait a minute. I tilted my head back a fraction. And…there! There it was. The perfect stick. Come to Papa.

I picked up the twig and turned around to go back home. Most other trolls had flower pods hanging in the trees. I had an underground bunker.

A few moments after I started walking back, I began to hear the faint sound of music.

" _Everybody! Move your hair and feel united! Ohohohh! Everybody! Shake your hair and feel united! Ohohohh!"_

Perfect, I left for ten minutes and they threw a party.

Well, in all fairness, they would have done so even if I hadn't left.

" _Yeah! Everybody's coming to the celebration, I'ma hook you up with an invitation, let your hair swing and party with me! No bad vibes, just love, you'll see!"_

Hold up. That voice sounded familiar. The song continues: _"D. A. N. C. E! One two three four fight. Stick to the B. E. A. T! Get ready to ignite. You are such a P.Y.T! Catching all the lights. Just as easy as ABC, that's how you make it right."_

Oy. Why did they have to sing songs about dancing? Isn't dancing by itself enough?

" _Oh, it ain't hard out here, when you're doing it right! Put a smile on, that's the Troll life!'_

Yeah, I don't smile. While the song is going on, I snuck to the front of a bush and peeked out.

Apparently, Cooper, a rare four-legged Troll, sang that last part. And someone was bouncing along behind him, heading for Smidge.

" _And I'm here to help you through it, come on Smidge, I know you can do it!"_

I should had known.

That was Poppy, princess of the trolls. Insanely happy, yet insanely naïve. Strangely, every time I saw her, my heart did a little hop, skip and a jump.

I should get that checked out. It might be heart palpitations.

"Your confidence gives me streeggnnth!" Smidge shouted/sang, pumping the gigantic barbell into the air with her hair, Poppy on top.

Once up as high as possible, Smidge began twirling the barbell, Poppy tossing out invitations left and right. Unnoticed, I slipped out of the bush and hid in the shadow of a mushroom.

" _Everybody! Shake your hair and feel united! Ohohohh! Sunshine day! Everybody's laughing! Sunshine day! Everybody's singing! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop the beat, I can't stop I can't stop, I can't stop the beat, I won't stop, I won't stop, I won't stop the beat-GO!"_

Oh, hooray. Now DJ Suki, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille (The Snack Pack, as they're called) were in on it. Not to mention Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet glowworm.

Do, stop the beat. Please.

" _Everybody! Shake your hair and feel united! Oh-oh-ohh! Sunshine day! Everybody's laughing! Sunshine day! Everybody's singing! Sunshine day! Everybody! Move your hair and feel united! Oh-oh-ohh! Oh yeah! Oh! Yeah!"_

They ended in formation right in front of me, their hair forming rainbows and clouds and flowers. Somehow, they still didn't see me. I decided to make my presence known.

Shifting the sticks to a more comfortable spot under my arm, I began to sarcastically slow-clap. Poppy looked down and I came out from under the mushroom. "Unbelievable guys, really, really great job—I can hear you from a mile away!"

Poppy got off of Cooper's head. "Good! I was worried we weren't projecting enough," she said breathlessly.

"Poppy! If I can hear you—" I dropped my voice to a whisper, "— _so can the Burgens_!"

"Oh boy," said Guy Diamond.

"Here we go again," went Cooper.

"Really, Branch?" sighed Biggie.

"You always ruin everything…" said Chenille.

"…Warning us about the Burgens," finished Satin.

There was a pause.

"No I don't," I said, hoping they wouldn't remember all those other times. Birthday parties, weddings, funerals…I had interrupted them all.

"Come on!" said Poppy cajolingly. "We haven't seen a Burgen in twenty years! They're never going to find us."

"No," I corrected her, "they're not going to find _me_. Because I'll be in my highly camouflaged, heavily fortified, Burgen-proof survival bunker."

"You mean you're not coming to the party tonight?" Poppy sounded upset. That was a first.

That party she mentioned? It was to celebrate her father, King Peppy, leading the trolls to freedom from the Burgens 20 years ago.

Smart guy.

"But it's going to be the biggest…" Chenille and Satin started.

"…The loudest…" DJ Suki continued.

"…The craziest party ever!" Cooper finished, a goofy grin on his face.

Everybody started babbling on about how awesome the party would be. I decided to just be blunt with them. "Big? Loud? _Crazy_? You're just going to lead the Burgens _right to us_!"

Cooper leaned conspiratorially toward Poppy. "Are you sure you want to invite this party pooper to poop at your party?"

"Yes!" Poppy said firmly. "Everybody deserves to be happy."

Hold up. Happy? "I don't do happy," I said.

"Branch." Poppy walked toward me. "I know you have happiness inside you, you just need our help—" she gestured around "—to find it!" She reached into the back of her hair and pulled out an invitation.

It sprung to life with a sun and banner that said: BRANCH: YOU'RE INVITED. A miniature me popped out.

" _Celebrate…freedom from the Burgens!_ " Mini-Branch sang.

Then, to top it all off, it sprayed glitter in my face.

Great.

"Whattya say, Branch, hm?" Poppy asked, thinking she knew my answer.

I plastered a smile onto my face and took the invite. Poppy's grin grew, if possible, even wider.

Then I threw the invite on the ground and smush it with my foot. Just enough to make it look broken, but without too much damage.

Nevertheless, the act had the desired effect. Everybody gasped, including Poppy.

"Oh my God." Smidge said, looking scandalized.

"I wouldn't be caught dead at your party," I said to Poppy, wiping glitter off my face. "But you will be. Caught—and dead." Poppy glared at me, obviously put-off.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Branch, easy!" said a voice from the sky. Everybody glanced up in time to see a purple troll with yellow pants and blue hair float over us and drop—aided by a giant mosquito.

The newcomer turned to the bug and nuzzled its nose with his own. "Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. Namaste." The bug flew off. After watching it leave, he turned to face me.

Creek.

For some reason, the guy really irked me. Maybe it was his state of constant calm, or his constant hinting that he knew the secrets of the universe, or his blatant flirting with Poppy. I wasn't sure.

Creek started talking. "Okay, mate, first of all, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things. _Again_."

Cooper and Biggie stifle chuckles.

"Just for now," Creek continued, "why don't you try some positivity, ay? A little positivity might go with that vest." He swatted my arm as he said it. I flinched away. This guy was definitely nuts.

I shifted my sticks a little higher up. Time to shock the dude.

"Okay. I'm _positive_ you all are going to get eaten." I smiled sedately when I finished.

Poppy still looked put-off. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Poppy's bracelet opened to reveal a pink light accompanied by a ding.

Oh no.

"It's hug-time!" she said.

Oh no.

"It is hug-time." Creek agreed, taking her hand.

Oh no.

"Hug-time!" everyone yelled.

 _Oh no_.

Everyone went into a sort of pile-on, and somehow I got swept in.

It was horror. Hands everywhere, pressure everywhere, it was horror. Creek was mumbling something about synchronization and Guy Diamond was squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe.

I poked through and flipped myself out, landing on my back. Before anyone could see, I snatched Poppy's invitation off the ground and stuffed it into my stick pile.

Poppy followed me. I turned back to get the last word.

"Someday, when the Burgens find us and the survival of _every_ troll is in _your_ hands, I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing and hugging, because that is _all you know how to do_!"

"That is _not_ true," Biggie jumped in indignantly. "Poppy can also scrapbook!" I gave him my best _seriously, dude?_ glare.

I tried one last time. "I can't _believe_ you're going to be queen one day." I said scornfully. I then turned my back and walked off.

Okay, ouch, Branch. Really? I did like to get the last word, but actually hearing this particular sentence out loud, it seemed mean. Soul-crushing, even. Poppy was probably devastated.

Wait, back up. Since when have I cared what Poppy thinks? _She's_ the one who throws all these dangerous parties. _She's_ the one who's endangering us. So who's the better thinker here? Me.

So then why did I feel so bad?


	2. I Need Your Help

**Review replies:**

 **Enoby7 Darkness: Glad you think this is great!**

 **mlpfanceline1: Thanks, it took a long time to edit. I got the email in November!**

 **neomoon585: This was really fun to work on, makes me feel good that it's giving you good vibes!**

 **Shiego627: Yeah, Branch is a really complex character, that's what makes him so freakin' awesome!**

Finally, __I made it back to my bunker. Bunker, sweet bunker.

It wasn't much to look at on the outside, just a fake rock door and a _Go Away_ mat. But the inside was warm and cozy.

The home part, anyway.

I flipped the secret switch and jumped into my study. I had work to do.

"And…done," I said to myself. The trap was finished. If any Burgen came along, they wouldn't get 20 Troll inches within the community before I raised the alarm.

I stretched and glanced the clock. The party should have started by now. I decided to check it out.

Looked like it was in full swing, unfortunately. Everybody was in a good mood, dancing and going crazy, Poppy heading it all.

They were going to attract a Burgen for sure. I _pffted_ and headed back to my bunker.

When I got there, I glanced at my desk. The invitation Poppy gave me is still sitting there, all rumpled.

I smoothed it out and stared at it. Mini-me started to sing again.

" _Celebrate…freedom from the Burgens!_ " I softly smiled at it. Then I looked over to the right at my cupboards.

Dozens of Poppy's invites stared back at me. Slumber parties, birthday parties, movie parties…all of them. I had kept every single one. Even though they advertised what I despised, I couldn't bear to throw them out for some reason.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

I gasped, startled. Someone was at the fake front door. I could hear a faint calling of my name. It sounded like Poppy.

I couldn't let her see my collection!

I grabbed the invitation from my desk and ran it over to the cupboards, hurriedly pushing it in. But the others fell out and began to open, chorusing my name along with the real Poppy.

"Branch, you're invited…Branch, please come to…Branch, it would be an honor…!"

I tried to flip them closed, shushing them.

As if that would work.

I eventually gave up and stuffed them all in, slamming the doors closed. I glanced over my shoulder nervously, as if I could see Poppy watching me.

I crept up the tunnel leading to the door mat. Poppy's voice was much clearer; she sounded urgent.

"Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch. _BRANCH ARE YOU IN THERE!_ " she shrieked.

 _Present_.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I slid open the peephole in the carpet. "I'm not going to your party." I said.

Poppy appeared upside down. "The party's over. We just got attacked by a Burgen!" she said, rotating.

Wait. Attacked? By a Burgen? "I knew it!" I whispered.

I hit the switch and popped out of the tunnel. Grabbing Poppy's hands, I pulled her in after me.

Heading underground, I took a different route, this one leading somewhere much more secure than my study.

Twelve key locks, thirteen deadbolts, five dial locks, sixteen bear traps and dozens of mousetraps later, Poppy and I were in the heart of my bunker.

 _The safest place_.

No one could reach us here. It was dark save for one skylight above us…locked with chains and bullet proof glass.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

 _Why didn't the alarm go off_?

I thought back and groaned inwardly. I forgot to set the Burgen trap! _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , I screamed at myself.

Poppy's voice interrupted my mental face-palm session. "Branch—" she started.

"Shh!" I whispered, covering her mouth.

When I thought it was safe, I removed my hand.

Bad choice.

"I have to tell you some—"

" _Shhh!_ "

"I was just going to—"

"Ush-sh-sh-sh! Shhh! _Shhhh_!" She was getting exasperated, I could tell. With an annoyed glare, she raised her hand like we were back in Troll School.

"What?" I hissed. "What could be so important that it's worth leading the Burgen _right to us_?"

"The Burgen's gone!" Poppy argued.

"You don't know that! It could still be out there. Watching. Waiting. _Listening_." I twitched my ear, a unique talent I possessed.

" _No_ ," Poppy said forcefully, getting on her knees, "it left. And it took Cooper, and Fuzzbert, and Smidge, and Satin, and Chenille, and DJ, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond…and _CREEK_!" She emphasized Creek's name, hands over her heart.

 _Eh_ , _small loss_.

"Which is why I have to ask you…" Poppy continued, standing up. She twitched her fingers together, then took a deep breath and said the next part quickly.

"WillyougotoBurgenTownwithmeandsaveeveryone?"

"What?! No." Automatic answer. I stood up so that Poppy and I are eye to eye.

"Branch, you can't say no! They're your _friends_!"

Back it up. "Ah ah ah—they're _your_ friends." I retorted, poking a finger in her chest. "I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe."

"Oh, _that_ ' _s_ great. You're the _one_ guy who knows more about Burgens than anyone, but when we finally _need_ you, you just want to _hide_ here forever?"

"Forever?" I _pffted_. " _No_." I pulled the lever behind me and the circle of mousetrap-free ground started to move downward, startling Poppy.

We move through my stores of food and water. "Yeah, I really only have enough supplies down here to last me ten years, eleven, if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat." I got right in her face. " _Which I am_!"

The platform kept going. "You all said _I_ was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now?" The platform stopped in my planning room, where I kept my defense plans, trap blueprints and supplies. " _Me_. Crazy prepared."

"I'm sorry," Poppy said. "I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it anyway, and it's my fault they were taken, _and now I don_ ' _t know what to do_!"

We had walked across the room and all the while she was talking, I was cleaning up leftover sticks.

"Why don't you try scrapbooking them to freedom?" I asked sarcastically.

Poppy looked at me for a minute, then put on her _well-played_ face. "Solid burn, Branch."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Well…thanks anyway." She turned around and headed back toward the platform.

"Hey, anytime Poppy, see you in ten years."

 _As if she_ ' _d last ten seconds_. The minute I thought that, though, I felt guilty. I brushed it off.

Poppy stepped onto the platform and pushed the lever. The ground started to move upward, and as she ascended, she watched me all the way, like I was going to change my mind at the last minute.

When the platform was gone from sight, I dropped my arms. Looking around, everything felt…empty, somehow. I didn't know why, though, nothing changed. I shrugged it off.

 _Those sticks won't put themselves away._

I turned around and started walking. But before I got two Troll inches, I heard the platform mechanics stop.

Was Poppy coming back? _Oh_ , _boy_.

The platform started again, this time in the opposite direction.

 _Yep_ , _she_ ' _s_ _coming back_.

I turned around to see Poppy stop the platform just enough so I could see her. A sliver of light shone through as well. "Oh, hey, Branch? Just—wondering if I could borrow something?"

I sighed. "What?" I asked.

"Your bunker!"

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Okay, everybody, come on in!" Poppy yelled. She brought the platform completely down, and, along with it, _every single troll in Troll Village_.

They stampeded my bunker, heedless of my shouting for them to get out. "Poppy, what are you doing?" I cried.

"You said you had enough provisions to last ten years, right?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Yes! To last _me_ ten years! _ME_! It'll last them two weeks!"

"Then I guess I'd better hurry!" Poppy started to walk away, but I caught her hand.

"Wait, wait." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "You won't last a day out there."

"And you won't last a day in here!" she retaliated.

I looked around and saw that Poppy was right. Trolls were chugging water by the jarful, kids were popping bear traps…it was pandemonium.

"Solid burn—returned," Poppy said, then walked away again.

 _Well_ , _that stung_.

I watched her exchange words and hug her father, King Peppy. She then stepped onto the platform. "Bye everybody!" she yelled.

"Good luck Princess Poppy!"

"Travel safely!"

"Be back soon!"

Pushing to the front of the crowd, I saw Poppy glance at her hug-time bracelet. "And three, two…one," she muttered, looking at me evilly on _one_.

 _Wait_ , _wait_ , _what_?

Then it hit me.

 _Oh_ , _surely not_ …

Poppy's bracelet lit up, and so did everybody else's.

"Hug-time!" King Peppy shouted.

 _How_ — _and why_? — _did he get into his underwear so fast_?

Poppy started the platform while every troll in the room moved toward the center—toward me.

"No." I saw Poppy watching me, a sad smile on her face as the platform moved upward, never faltering. "No… _no_ … _NO_!"

The platform disappeared, and I was surrounded.


	3. Joining the Journey

**Review replies:**

 **Skyzonekiller: Thanks. If you like it, I think I might do one based on Poppy's POV.**

 **Shiego627: I know, that was my favorite scene to write! Best in the movie…besides 'True Colors'.**

 **Please enjoy!**

By __the third hug-time, I'd had enough. I packed a bag and snuck my way out through the back door.

I didn't know where to find Poppy, so I decided to follow the Burgen's footprints. After about a mile, I came upon a scene that made my blood run cold.

Poppy, wrapped in a huge cocoon, surrounded by four gigantic glitter spiders.

I had to do something.

I flipped my hair toward her and grabbed the cocoon, surprising the spiders. Pulling it toward me, I retracted my hair, giving the spiders my best _you're going down_ face.

The spiders didn't take the message very well.

They crawled toward me. I jumped over Poppy's cocoon, preparing to defend her. No matter what, I had to keep her alive.

I grabbed the frying pan out of my bag, and, with a yell, threw it at the lead spider.

It hit him in the head and stunned him. The others stopped, waiting. When the spider blinked and looked back at me, I knew I was in trouble.

I threw off my bag and willed my hair to grow out again. Swinging my head for momentum, I used my hair like a whip to drive the spiders back into a cave I had spotted behind them.

To fully finish the job, I jumped straight up, did a double-somersault and released the hardest whip I could muster. The glitter spiders, now as docile as glowworms, backed obediently into the cave.

A cave that swung shut.

Turned out that the cave was actually a mouth.

A giant mouth.

A giant mouth that had eyes that were looking straight at me.

 _Oh crud_.

The monster stared at me for a moment, then, with a grunt, relaxed and closed its eyes. Probably busy digesting its latest meal.

I let out a breath, surprised and proud of myself. But only for a moment.

Because then I remembered why I was there.

"Oh, no," I said to myself, looking back at the pink-haired cocoon. "Poppy!"

I raced over, placed my head on the cocoon and listened for a pulse.

 _Nothing_.

"Hang on!" I said desperately. As if that would help.

I grabbed a sharp thorn and two lightning bugs. _Please let her be okay,_ I thought. _Oh God, please let her be okay._

Slicing the cocoon open, I rubbed the two bugs together and placed them on her chest, shocking her.

For a few seconds, nothing.

Then Poppy sat bolt upright. _"Get-back-up-again!"_ she said/sang in short, sharp bursts.

 _Okay_. _Don_ ' _t want to know what that was about_.

Poppy then spotted me. "Branch, my man! You were right on time."

Wait. What did she mean, right on time? "Oh, right," I said sarcastically. "Like you knew I was coming."

"Yes. Figured that after the third hug time, being eaten by a Burgen wouldn't seem so bad!"

I'll be honest here: Poppy's knowledge of me was a little freaky.

"And _I_ figured there was no way you could do this by yourself. Guess we were both right." I crossed my arms with a smug smile. No way out of this one, Poppy.

Poppy looked at me for a moment, a bland expression on her face. Then she shrugged. "Hm. All right! Let's do this. We make it to Burgen Town, rescue everyone and make it home safely." She then turned and started moving forward.

Her ignorance was astounding.

Only one thing to do: Follow her. Something kept gnawing at the back of my mind, though.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, pushing aside some ferns. " _What's_ your plan?"

"I just told you." Poppy looked back at me with an _a-dur_ expression. "To rescue everyone and make it home safely."

That was her plan? Jeez. "Okay, that's not a plan, that's a wish list," I said.

" _Oh_ , I suppose _you_ have a plan!" Poppy said, turning around to face me.

I smirked.

Clearing my throat, I took an offensive stance. "First: we get to the edge of Burgen Town without being spotted. Then, we get inside by sneaking through the old escape tunnels, which then will lead us to the troll tree, right before we get caught, and suffer a miserable death, at the hands of a _horrible,_ _bloodthirsty Burgen_!"

I then notice that Poppy wasn't standing in front of me anymore; she was lying down with a familiar book.

"Hold on a second, are you _scrapbooking_ my plan?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Al _most_ …done!" Poppy jumped up, holding her book flat. Mini-Branch, Mini-Poppy, Mini-Cooper, Mini-Biggie, Mini-Guy Diamond, Mini-Smidge, Mini-Fuzzbert, Mini-Satin, Mini-Chenille and Mini-Creek popped up, along with a sun and rainbow saying WE DID IT!

"We did it!" Mini-us shouted.

Then it immediately sprayed glitter in my face, for the second time in two days. Whoop-dee-dang-doo.

"There will be no more—" I pressed on my nose and shot glitter out of my nostril, "— _scrapbooking_."

Poppy's making noises like a guitar, running up and down a stick above the log. It's been an hour since the glitter spider episode, and I, for one, was getting tired of her optimism.

"Do you _have_ to sing?" I finally asked, exasperated.

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood!"

"Do you _have_ to be in a good mood?"

"Why wouldn't I be? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends!" She flipped off the stick onto a lower one. " _Oooh_ , I wonder what they're doing right now!"

"Probably being digested."

She's annoyed. "They're alive, Branch, I know it."

Know it? Uh, no.

"You don't know anything, Poppy, and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all _cupcakes_ and _rainbows_." I waved my hands for emphasis.

"'Cause it isn't. Bad things happen, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it." I turned and started walking again, leaving Poppy behind.

A moment later, "Hey, I know it isn't all cupcakes and rainbows!" Poppy caught up and walked alongside me. Hooray.

"But I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is instead of being like _you_." I sped up. "You don't sing, you don't dance…so _gray_ all the time. What _happened_ to y—"

"Shh!" I put a finger on her lips, looking around conspiratorially. _Her lips are warm,_ I thought.

 _Shut up, me,_ I told myself.

"A Burgen?" Poppy asked, looking afraid.

I waited a second. "Maybe," I whispered, removing my finger and moving on.

Poppy stayed in place. I could tell she was looking around.

"There's no Burgen, is there?"

I froze, pretending to look around again. Poppy continued, "You just said that so I'd stop talking!"

I waited one more moment. "Maybe," I said, moving forward again.

Okay, so that might have been a little rude. But in my defense, she was moving a little too close to home.

To my childhood. 


	4. Silence and Fist-Bumping Clouds

**Review replies:**

 **Skyzonekiller: The story is done, and I upload twice a day. I'm glad I leave you hanging though! That's the mark of a good writer!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Later that night we stopped and set up camp. I built a fire while Poppy set up the sleeping bags. We ate dinner and lay down to sleep.

Well, I did, anyway.

Poppy was still awake, I could tell. I heard her pull something out of her dress pocket, then the sliding of wood against wood.

"So special," she said quietly. A moment passed, then, "Goodnight, Cooper. Goodnight, Smidge. Goodnight, Fuzzbert. Goodnight, Satin. Goodnight, Chenille. Goodnight, Biggie. Goodnight, DJ. Goodnight, Guy Diamond." She paused. Maybe she's finished. But then Poppy let out a little giggle. "Goodnight, Creek. _Boop_!"

I couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to hear her do this with Creek in person, it was another to hear her do it with his photo. "And goodnight Poppy!" I snapped. Turning over, I tried to fall asleep.

Silence.

Then… _ding_!

Crud. I listened for a second. Yup, Poppy was looking right at me. "Don't. Even. Think about it," I said.

More silence. Maybe she's finally gone to sleep.

" _Stars, shining bright above you."_

Nope.

"Really? Seriously? More singing?" I said, sitting up.

" _Yes_ , seriously! Singing helps me relax. Maybe you ought to try it." Poppy took her blanket and smoothed it out fussily.

"I _don't_ sing, and I _don't_ relax! This is the way I am, and I _like_ it! I also like a little _silence!_ " I said snappily. I slowly lay down, watching her. Then, quickly I turned over and closed my eyes.

All was blissfully quiet and still.

Until I heard a mandolin.

I turned around again. Poppy was standing right in front of me, a smirk on her face. Then she turned serious and started to sing.

" _Hello, Darkness, my old friend."_

Backing away into a spot of moonlight, she continued singing: " _I've come to talk with you again."_

Two giant flowers joined her. I sat up, my eyes never leaving the performance.

A spider lowered himself until he was right next to me, and said, "Hello."

" _Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping."_ Other creatures have joined her now. I flicked away the spider crawling up my arm.

" _And the vision, that was planted in my brain, still remains!"_

" _Still remains!"_ sang a frog-like creature.

" _Within the sound…"_

Is everything alive in this forest in on this? 'Cause it sure seemed like it.

"… _of silence."_

Poppy came back, strumming the last notes. Everyone went back to sleep. Honestly, I couldn't look away for some reason. It was really beautiful, enrapturing, even.

I needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

I stood up and took a step forward. "May I?" I asked softly.

Poppy was surprised for a moment, then she handed the mandolin to me. I stared at her for a second. This will really crush her, but my mind is made up.

I threw the mandolin in the fire and went back to my sleeping bag.

At least we won't have to get more firewood. 

The next morning, we packed up camp and continued walking.

Soon we came to a series of tunnels. One of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree.

"So one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree," Poppy said. I swear, that Princess can read my mind.

I brushed off my surprise. "That's right."

"There's so many of them. I wonder which one."

 _You and me both_.

"I don't know…" I said, picking up some rocks from one of the tunnels.

"CHOOSE A HOLE WISELY…" suddenly said a deep, echoing voice. "FOR ONE WILL LEAD TO BURGEN TOWN…AND THE OTHERS—TO CERTAIN DEATH!"

Poppy looked nervous and confused. She glanced at me, and I decided to take a leap of faith. "Who said that?" I called out.

"IT WAS…me." Suddenly, one of the clouds grew eyes, arms and legs. He was wearing socks.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Cloud Guy started to walk towards us. "Welcome to the Root Tunnels. Ah, I just wanted to warn you, one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree, and the others—TO CERTAIN DEATH!" He mock-echoed the word death, hand in the air.

 _This_ is the guy that nearly gave me a heart attack?

"Do you think you could tell us which is the right one?" Poppy asked, gesturing towards the maze of tunnels.

"You bet."

"Great!"

I was still a little skeptical. "No, that's okay, we're fine, thanks." I tried to lead Poppy away from Cloud Guy, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Branch," she said, pulling me into a huddle. "He's trying to help us!"

"I don't like the looks of him," I said, stealing a glance. The dude was scratching one of his teeth. "I mean, who wears socks with no shoes?"

Cloud Guy noticed us and waved.

"He seems to know what he's talking about!"

Ugh, this will go on forever, won't it? I heaved a sigh. "Okay, fine." I said.

We turned back to Cloud Guy. "Which way do we go?" I asked.

"First, you have to give me a high five, then I'll tell you," he said.

"What?" Yeah, this is why I didn't want to get tangled up with this guy.

"Oh, oh! I love high fives! I'll do it!" Poppy jumped in front of me.

"Oh, I know _you_ ' _ll_ do it," Cloud Guy said. He turned back to me. "But will _he_?" He shook himself like he was getting ready for a race. "All right, dumpy diapers—up high!" He raised his hand.

 _Dumpy diapers_?

"Nope, I don't do high fives." I said, crossing my arms.

"Slap it boss."

"Not gonna happen."

"Party on the top floor."

"Nope."

"Lil' slappy? Make Daddy happy?"

"That's weird."

"Come on, just one little high five!"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good," I said mockingly.

"Look, just do this—" He slapped his own hand. "But with _your_ hand."

"Thanks for that little demonstration, really cleared up what I will _not be doing!_ " This guy was getting on my nerves.

Poppy got in my face. "Branch! It's a _high five_! The others lead to _certain death_! _Get perspective_!"

I stared at Cloud Guy, still holding his hand in the air, then sighed. " _One_ high five, _then_ you'll tell us which tunnel to take, right?"

"So easy," he whispered.

"Urgh. Okay, fine."

I swiped for Cloud Guy's hand, but he pulled away, saying, "Whoop, too slow!"

" _Too_. _Slow_?!" What the heck?!

Cloud Guy started to laugh. Poppy giggled a little. "Classic," she murmured.

He got himself under control. "All right, I'ma let you slide with a fist bump." He held out his fist.

I didn't even try to protest this time. I went for it, but he pulled away. "Whoop, shark attack! Nom nom nom nom! Jellyfish! Ham sandwich! Turkey! Snowman! Helicopter! Monkey in a zoo!"

"What?!"

"Gear shift! Rrrrrr-chk-rrrrrr-chk-rrrrrrrr-chk-rrrrrrr!"

Cloud Guy and Poppy both crack up. I turned to look at Poppy, and when she saw me, she tried to act serious.

At least she was trying.

"Okay, okay, okay." Cloud Guy managed to stop laughing. "Now I'm thinking we hug." He held out his arms.

That did it.

I grabbed a stick off the forest floor and snapped it. Cloud Guy turned gray and starts to rain.

He started to run, and I after him. Poppy chased me as well.

"That's right, you better run, cloud!"

"Branch, wait! He's only trying to help!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm gonna tear off your little cloud arms, and high five your _face_ with them!"

"He's _just a cloud_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm so steamed up, I didn't even realize where we were going, until—.

"Ta-da! We're here."

I froze in my tracks, Poppy almost smashing into me. Cloud Guy did a little dance.

"Whoo, you guys are a lot of fun. You know, I'm gonna go, got some cloud stuff to take care of." He snatched one of my sticks, looked at it, then tossed it behind him.

"I'll catch you on the way back, unless—YOU DIE!" He lowered himself into the hole, still echoing.

 _Good riddance_.

We turned around, taking our surroundings.

"The Troll Tree." Poppy whispered reverently.

"Burgen Town." I said quietly.

We snuck to the edge and looked out.

Everyone was moping on the streets. A baby was squirting his mother with milk while some guy kept smacking his face to rid it of flies. A lady tossed sludge onto a man watching store TVs', and someone else was literally burying himself in a grave.

"Wow. They're as miserable as you." Poppy said. I snapped my head up.

 _Excuse me_?

Poppy kept going. "Which means… _they haven't eaten a troll yet_!" She immediately perked up. "C'mon, let's go save our friends!"

"Your friends."

"Our friends! Don't fight it!"

I was too tired to even argue.


	5. Storming the Castle

**Review replies:**

 **neomoon585: Yes, yes he does. When Branch gets angry, watch out!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Poppy and I snuck our way to the castle and came in through a window. We hid in a torch brazier, Poppy using her hair to mimic dancing flames.

Ever since I turned gray twenty years ago, I haven't been able to change my hair color. Like I would want to, anyway. It's just a colorful flag saying _HERE I AM! COME EAT ME!_

Two guards greeted each other as they passed by on patrol. A moment later, we peeked out to see an empty hallway.

Flinging our hair, we grabbed onto a chandelier and swung onto a ledge on the opposite side of the hallway.

"So where do you think our friends are?" Poppy asked upon our landing, following me.

"If I had to guess, I'd say—in a Burgen's stomach." We walked underneath a painting of a Burgen serving Troll meat.

Only goes to serve my point.

Poppy was exasperated once again. "Could you _try_ to be positive? Just once! You might like it!"

Like it, my hair. I turned around. "Okay! I'm sure they're not only alive, but about to be delivered to us on a silver platter!" I spread my hands and gave her my brightest smile, all the while slowly dying inside.

Poppy sighed in relief. "Thank you! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

My jaw dropped. How she missed the sarcasm, I had no idea. Then again, I'd probably never figure out Poppy.

Her hug-time bracelet lit up with a ding. If that thing gave us away, I swear I'd throw it in the next torch brazier I saw.

She gasped. "Branch!"

"Hug time? Seriousl—"

Poppy shushed me by placing a finger on my lips. Gotta admit, that definitly shut me up. "Listen!"

Down the hall in front of us and to the left, far-away dings were heard along with faint bursts of light…

Poppy hopped onto some ceiling support beams and raced toward the sounds. I heaved a sigh, jumped on and followed.

We ran into a huge dining hall. Guards were setting out plates and screwing new lightbulbs into the huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

The doors opened. Poppy and I quickly dashed to a hole where a chandelier hung from and watched. It was the perfect vantage point: You could see everyone, but as long as you were careful, no one could see _you_.

The Burgen who walked in was obviously female, wearing bright purple lipstick and a chef's uniform. Her eyes as she surveyed the room were cold and calculating, emanating hatred and anger. Poppy stiffened.

"This is gonna be the best Trollstice _ever_!" A fat young Burgen walked in behind Chef, flanked by a scraggly female servant pushing a cart. He was wearing a cape and crown.

The king.

"Such a great idea I had!" he continued.

Reinstating Trollstice, a good idea? I had to hold myself back from jumping down on him.

"Yes, tomorrow is Trollstice, everyone. And it _must be perfect_!" Chef barked out the last order. Her voice complimented her gaze, smooth like honey, brittle like spikes.

"Yes, Chef!" The guards said in unison.

 _Duds_.

"It feels _great_ to be ordering everyone around again!" Chef said, gesturing to the massive hall.

Poppy and I jumped down to the chandelier itself and ducked behind a candle holder. Why did they still have those if they've gone electric? Weirdos.

"Branch! Look!" Poppy pointed to the cart the servant girl was pushing. In a cage on top was Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille, Cooper, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Guy Diamond and Creek.

"They're alive?" Have to say, I wasn't expecting that.

We turned to conference. "And on a silver platter, too!" Poppy said. "We were both right!"

As much as I hated to admit it, yes: Poppy and I were both right.

We turned back around just in time to hear Chef speak again. "And to mark the occasion, Your Highness, look. I found your old Troll bib!" Trollstice is so big a holiday, the king has a special _bib_?

That's wrong.

Sick and wrong.

"Wow!" the king said, reaching for it. "I bet she still fits…" Poppy and I watched in revulsion as the king tied the bib around his pudgy neck. He struggled for a moment, then finally fit the clasp. His neck was squeezed to disturbing proportions.

" _Like a glove_!" the king said, his voice strained. At that moment, the clasp snapped completely. The bib flew off as the servant girl gasped.

Cooper cracked up. Typical. The rest of the Snack Pack tried to shush him, but too late.

The king pulled down his shirt, which sprung right up again, and gave Cooper a piercing glare. "Oh, you think that's funny? Well, we'll see who's laughing when I bite your yummy head off!" He stomped over to the cage. "When I bite _all_ your yummy heads off!"

The king huffed a moment before stopping. He looked closely inside the cage. "Huh…wait a minute. Chef, this isn't enough yummy heads to feed all of Bergen Town!"

Chef's cool exterior was broken. "Uh…" she stuttered, flustered.

The king continued with his rant. "How are we supposed to have Trollstice if there _aren't enough trolls_?"

Chef walked over to the king and placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "Oh, uh, there's plenty more where that came from, Sire," she said, gesturing to the captives.

Poppy and I gasped and looked at each other. For once, I could see that Poppy wasn't thinking of scrapbooking and parties. I could see it in her eyes: _Chef is going back to the village._

"Are you sure?" The king squinted back into the cage, his voice becoming deadly. "Because I _promised everyone a troll_."

"No no no no no, Sire, everything will be fine," Chef assured him. "If I were truly worried, would I be willing to do… _this_?!"

Chef opened the cage, and, before anyone had any time to think, she grabbed…

Creek.

Personally, I wasn't too worried. Like I said before, small loss. But Poppy and the others gasped in horror.

"Creek!" Poppy blurted. I quickly covered her mouth and pulled her down just in time. Chef glanced up into the chandeliers.

My heart was in my throat. I was certain that any minute, we would hear the words, " _Guards_! _Catch those trolls_!" when, unknowingly, the Burgen King saved our lives.

"Oh, _oh_ , _my first troll_!" The king squealed in delight, drawing Chef's attention away from us. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Go on, eat, King G _rrr_ istle." Chef rolled the _r_ while handing the king Creek.

At least now we knew his name.

"Enjoy a taste of true happiness," Chef said, twirling Creek's hair in way that made me sick to my stomach.

Poppy and I watched in horror—well, Poppy in horror, anyway, me, I was just stunned that King Gristle is going to eat Creek. No matter how much I hated him, _nobody_ deserved that fate.

The Snack Pack shook as King Gristle lifted Creek, his mouth gaping. Creek let out a whimper.

Suddenly, Gristle stopped. "Shouldn't we wait for Trollstice?"

Everyone sighed in relief, then tensed up again as Chef spoke. "Sire, _every_ day is Trollstice when you have trolls." Her tone was gentle.

 _That_ ' _s a disturbing motto_.

She reached into a pocket on her apron and pulled out a taco. Now, I'm all for storing food, but who carries around a _taco_?

Chef lay Creek in the taco, then put it on a plate and drizzled it in some sort of foul-smelling sauce and sprinkled chopped lettuce. She placed it front of Gristle.

"Yeah, I guess," King Gristle said, apparently deciding. He lifted the taco to his mouth, Chef guiding his hand. Everyone shivered, waiting for the inevitable, when—

"But my dad said the first time should be special." Everyone sighed again, including Creek. Then Chef put in her word.

"Well, _you're_ the king now," she said, as if reminding him. Her voice was impatient now. She grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and dabbed a little on Creek.

I winced. That's _gotta_ hurt.

"Yeah. I _am_ the king." Gristle, for the third time, lifted the taco. Closer…closer…

"But I think I should share this moment with…all the kingdom," he said, a small smile on his face.

Chef was done playing. " _Ugh_! EAT IT!" She jammed the taco into his mouth, nearly choking him.

Gristle leaned back, desperately trying to swallow. The Snack Pack gasped.

"Oh my God," Smidge exclaimed.

"NO!" Poppy cried, reaching out.

"YES! Chef said and snapped her fingers.

Guards instantly ran over. They placed maracas in Gristle's hands and a sombrero on his head. Two began to play trumpets mariachi style while two others twirled Gristle so he went whirling across the room. As he spun, I could hear the faint sound of him still trying to swallow the troll taco.

"Idget!" Chef said as Gristle went flying past her out of the dining hall. "Lock these trolls in your room and guard them with your life!" She chucked a spoon at Idget, the servant girl.

The girl's name couldn't be Idget. I mean, that's not even a real word! I decided to call her Bridget until I found out her real name.

The spoon hit her in the head. Bridget blinked and stood up straighter. "Yes, Chef!"

Chef followed after Gristle. I sighed. Finally, she was gone.

Poppy moved to the edge of the chandelier. "Branch! We have to save him!" She prepared to jump.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Save him, save him from what? His _stomach_?"

"We didn't see him chew, we didn't see him _swallow_!" Poppy argued, her voice cracking a little.

Okay, lesson one about the real world: "Face it, Poppy, sometimes people go into other people's mouths— _and they don_ ' _t come out_!"

I lowered my voice some. "If we go after Creek now, we're going to get _eaten_. I'm sorry, but it's too late for him."

Poppy turned away and looked at where Gristle had spun out. Grunts and moans sounded from beyond there. Then her line of vision switched from the doorway…to the servant girl, Bridget, and the cart holding the now-covered cage.

Her gaze hardened, and she jumped out. "Poppy!" I whisper-yelled. But she was gone.

I watched her apprehensively. She slid down the ladder the guard used and leapt onto a spoon on the table. Using it as a surfboard, she raced down the table…and directly into a guard.

I held my breath, certain she was going to get caught, but no. Poppy jumped off the spoon, used her hair to swing off the guard's broom and landed on the bow on the back of Bridget's apron.

 _Well_ , _if you can_ ' _t beat_ ' _em_ … _join_ ' _em_.

I jumped out of the chandelier into a free fall. I landed on a guard's hat and somersaulted to another's. They both looked up in confusion. I bounced and swung onto a tassel on a guard's uniform and landed next to Poppy.

She looked at me: _Smooth one_.

I smirked slightly, then glance at where we're going. Bridget was heading to a spiral staircase on the far left of the hall. Whether we liked it or not, we were heading deeper into the castle.

Deeper into the belly of the beast.


	6. Alliances

**Review replies:**

 **Skyzonekiller: Thanks so much, and I'm glad you love it! New chapter uploading!**

 **Quick question: How do you make the time lapse thing? I don't know what it's called, just that's it's irritating me that the scenes seem mashed into one another. Please help, and thanks!**

 **Please enjoy!**

When we reached the staircase, Bridget lifted the cage off the cart and tiptoed it down…and down…and down.

I'm just about certain we've reached the center of the Earth, when, finally, the stairs ended and Bridget opened another door.

Inside was a small dish-washing space and a chute for Chef to throw down dishes. In a corner was a little pink bed with pink curtains overhead and a night table with a curtain across it for a drawer and a pink lamp.

I was starting to get sick of the color pink.

As Bridget rushed inside, Poppy and I jumped off of her apron and ran to hide beneath a dish cart.

No sooner did Bridget place the cage on a table came a call from the chute, echoing in the vastness. Chef.

" _Scullery maid_!" A _whoosh_ sounded and hundreds of pots, pans, plates and bowls came crashing down on top of Bridget. " _Wash these pots and pans for Trollstice_!"

Poppy ran to another cart closer to Bridget and hid behind the wheel. I followed, being a tad more cautious than she was.

Chef continued: " _The king's inviting everyone. Except you_." A final spoon comes crashing down and bopped Bridget on the head.

I grimaced. I knew I was harsh, but Chef could give me a run for my money.

Suddenly, Bridget started to bawl. Poppy gasped slightly, walking out a little. Me, I'll stay away from the emotionally unbalanced Troll-eating monster, thank you very much. Even so, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her a little.

Bridget ran to her bed and threw herself on top of it, still crying her eyes out. Poppy watched her, and I knew what she was thinking.

 _Poppy wants to help her_.

Just as I was about to reel her in, I froze. Bridget turned her head and seemed to be looking _directly at us_. Then I realized she was looking at her night table. Hiccupping slightly, she slowly drew back the curtain.

Inside were a bunch of celebrity magazines, all featuring King Gristle. Bridget pulled one out and looked at it fondly for a moment. Then she did something I never thought I'd see a Burgen do.

Sing.

Hooray.

" _I've been alone, with you inside my, mind."_ Bridget took a pair of scissors and started to cut out Paper King Gristle.

" _And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips, a thousand times."_ Okay, too much information there.

" _I sometimes see you, pass outside, my, door."_ Huh. For a Burgen, she was a halfway decent singer.

" _Hello? Is it me, you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes."_

Bridget got up and waltzed over to the dishes, grabbing one off the top. She wiped the bubbles off it and stared for a moment.

" _I can, see it in your smile. You're all, I've ever wanted. And my arms, are open wide."_ Bridget started to full-on waltz now, holding the plate to her chest.

"' _Cause you know, just what to say. And you know, just what to do."_ She danced over to her bed and grabbed the photo of King Gristle and her pillow.

" _And I want, to tell you, so much…"_

Bridget finished pasting the picture onto her pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"… _I love you."_

She gazed at the pillow, then started to cry again.

Bridget flopped backward onto the bed, holding the pillow to her face, then her body went limp and she began to snore.

Like I said before: Emotionally unbalanced.

Poppy put a hand to her heart. "Aw," she sighed, "she's in love with the king!"

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. "Burgens don't have _feelings_!"

"Well, maybe you don't know everything about the Burgens!" Poppy retorted. "Now let's go!"

We ran past the bed, careful not to wake Bridget, and pulled ourselves up onto the table where the cage sat. I tugged the cloth off—and there they were.

" _Guys_!" Poppy whispered excitedly.

"Poppy!" they said in a normal voice. Then, heaven forbid, they started to sing.

" _Celebrate, good times, come on!"_

Seriously?

" _It's a, celebration—"_ Poppy started before I cut her off. I shushed them, and they looked at me confusion. Then, they started to sing. Again.

" _There's a party, going on right here!"_

At least they were slightly quieter this time.

"No!" I said firmly. "There is _not_ a party going on right here!" Grabbing Poppy's scrapbook scissors out of her hair, I marched over and jammed them into the lock. I twisted them back and forth until I heard a click. Taking them out, I handed them back to Poppy, bent beyond recognition.

She harrumphed and gave me an annoyed look, but I pretended not to notice, taking out the lock and pushing it to the side.

"The sooner we get you guys out of here—" Poppy cut me off.

"The sooner we can save Creek!"

" _What_?!" I exclaimed, louder than I intended.

Bridget snorted and opened her eyes. " _Hello_?" she said in a strangled voice, sitting up.

We gasped.

Then, her eyes went half-lid and her voice became softer. "Is it… _me_ you're looking for?" Bridget fell back onto the bed and began to snore again, this time with a content smile on her face.

I'm gonna keep saying it until I'm blue in the face: Emotionally unbalanced.

We sighed in relief and I continued to explain things to Poppy. "I know you're looking for the cupcakes and rainbows, but let's face it, Creek's been _eaten_!" I opened the door and let the others out.

"They put him in a _taco_!" Biggie emphasized.

"It was _horrible_!" Cooper said.

Guy Diamond came out and placed a sympathetic hand on Poppy's. "Sorry Poppy, Creek's gone." DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille and Fuzzbert walked out behind him and he moved on.

"Poppy, how could you _possibly_ think Creek is still alive?" I asked. I was serious, I really wanted to know. Unless it was some schmaltzy, romance kinda thing, because Creek and Poppy, an item? That was a terrifying thought.

Poppy turned around, suddenly defensive. "I don't _think_ he's alive, I _hope_ he's alive, and that's enough."

Cooper and Biggie nodded in agreement, but I was still skeptical. " _How_ do you _always_ look on the bright side? There _is no_ bright side here! None!"

"There's always a bright side!" Poppy argued. I was about to retaliate when the bright light of a lamp came down on us. I had to squint and put my arms over my face to avoid blindness.

"Hey!" Bridget exclaimed. She was wide-awake now, that's for sure. "Where do you think you're going?" She had a worried look on her face, as if she really was concerned about our destination, but I didn't buy it.

We screamed and scattered, all trying to get away. Bridget smashed a hand onto the table. "Stop!" she yelled. I dashed to a pile of dirty plates, hoping to hide behind them.

As I ran, I faintly heard the sound of Guy Diamond yelling in his auto-tune, "GLITTER ATTACK!" Bridget shouted in pain. _Maybe that glitter-bomb troll is good for something_.

I couldn't see much from my place behind the plates, but I did know one thing: Bridget's. Going. Down.

As Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert and Smidge ran to my hiding place, I leapt out and grabbed a fork.

Yelling a battle cry, I spun the fork until the pointy end was facing Bridget. She snatched a pan, shouting back, and was about to strike, when—

"Bridget, STOP!" Poppy yelled. I guess she had the same idea on the naming thing.

Surprisingly, Bridget obeyed, looking over to where Poppy was, standing on a ledge beneath the curtains over her bed. She had a determined look on her face as she pointed to Bridget and said, "You're in love with King Gristle!"

Bridget gasped. "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about!" she said desperately, trying to hide her face behind the pan.

Poppy turned and pulled open the curtains. Behind them was a collage of Paper King Gristles', surrounded with phrases like ' _My Man_!" and ' _King of Romance_!'

 _Eww_.

Poppy turned back around, an _oh, really?_ expression on her face.

Bridget gasped again. "Uh, _EXCUSE ME_!" she yelled, dashing over to the curtains and pulling them shut. She faced Poppy.

"That's not mine," she said nervously, her eyes darting. Still in denial? Wow.

Poppy pulled open a section of the curtain, revealing a cut out photo of a groom holding his bride, with Bridget and Gristle's face taped over.

 _Double eww_.

Bridget froze for a second, then finally gave up. "What does it matter?" she sighed. "It's not like he even knows I'm alive."

"Bridget, I can help you!" Poppy exclaimed.

 _Say what_ , _now_?

Poppy continued: "What if there was a way we could both get what we want?"

Bridget slammed her hands onto the ledge and leaned in close to Poppy. "You love Gristle, too?" she exclaimed.

 _Triple eww_. _That_ ' _s grosser than Poppy and Creek_!

Bridget backed up and assumed a sassy stance. "You better…back off…girlfriend." She raised her hands like cat claws and hissed feebly.

I shook my head. _Got the pose_ , _not the voice_.

Poppy raised her hands in peace. "No, Bridget…no. That troll, King Gristle put in his mouth?" She pulled the photo frame out of her hair and pointed to Creek's picture. "That's Creek. And…I would do _anything_ to save him."

I think I vomited a little in my mouth.

I could see Poppy visualizing this as a scrapbook as she talked to Bridget. "The only problem is; we can't get anywhere near the king without him eating us."

Bridget looked down sadly in understanding.

"But… _you_ can!" Poppy said. Bridget looked up again hopefully.

"You can walk right up to him and _tell him how you feel_!"

Bridget's ears drooped again. " _As if_! I can't just walk right up to the _king_! His Royal Awesomeness would _never_ talk to a scullery maid like me."

 _His Royal_ … _Awesomeness_?

Poppy tried to convince her. "What if he didn't know you were a scullery maid? What if he thought you were this… _total babe_?"

The Snack Pack walked up on the bed to join Bridget, and I joined Poppy on the ledge.

Bridget held up her worn and torn apron. "What kind of total babe would be dressed like a scullery maid?" she sighed. "I smell like gravy."

Chenille stepped forward. "What if we made you a new outfit?"

Satin gasped and joined her twin. "I'm thinking…"

They both said it at the same time: "JUMPSUIT!"

Bridget tried again. "What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair?" She tugged at her short bangs.

"Oh, we can fix that!" Poppy said. DJ Suki, Cooper and Fuzzbert nodded in agreement.

"What's the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't even know what a total babe would say?"

"We can help with that too!"

Bridget put her face close to Poppy's. " _Really_?"

"Whattya say, Bridget?" Poppy placed her hands on Bridget's. "You get us Creek…and we'll get you a date with the king."

Bridget looked around at the Snack Pack, who were nodding encouragingly, then looked at her collage. She put a hand on one of the cut outs.

"Let's do it?"


	7. Confessions and a Hook-up

**Review replies:**

 **neomoon585: Poppy certainly has a plan—and it's a good one!**

 **Beanz: You want it, you got it!**

 **YougottaeatdemBEANZ: I'm glad you love it, and after this I might do either the story from Poppy's perspective or a Q/A with Branch and Poppy! Tell me which you would like to see!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Afive, six, seven, eight!" Poppy yelled.

The Snack Pack began to sing and dance, grabbing makeup from out of nowhere. _"When you look in the mirror, let it disappear, all your insecurities—"_

"Wait!" Bridget yelled. She pointed at me leaning against the collage. "Why isn't this one singing?"

I started and looked around. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention, I was just waiting until this love stuff is over and _we can get out of here_! _Hello_?!

"Come on, Branch!" Cooper said. "Sing with us!"

Everyone started to plead for me to sing with them. Um, have you _met_ me?

Well, not Bridget, but…you know.

"Oh, no, that's okay," I said, letting them down easy.

"You don't think this will work?" Bridget said, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Oh, no no no, it's not that, I just don't sing."

"Branch!" Poppy said, gesturing to Bridget.

"No," Bridget said, starting to sniffle. "He's right, this thing is _stupid_! King Gristle will _never_ love me!" She flopped down onto the bed and started to cry again. The bounce made everyone on the bed jump.

They crowded around and started to comfort her. "Just let it out, just have a good cry. _Go_ girl!" Biggie encouraged.

Bridget raised her head and let loose a heart-wrenching wail. Well, heart wrenching for everyone but me, that is.

"Okay, now bring it back in, reel it in…"

I _pshed_ and headed to the curtain. Poppy followed me. "Branch, what are you _doing_ , you have to _sing_!"

I started to climb the curtain, trying to get away from Poppy. "I told you, I don't sing." Poppy climbed after me.

"Well, you _have_ to!"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"No, you can, you just _won't_!"

We reached the top of the curtain where there's another ledge and a window. I ran over to the window and opened the latch, I'm not sure why. I stared out.

"Fine, I just won't!"

"You _have_ to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

" _No_!"

" _Why not, why won't you sing_?!"

I whirled around. " _Because singing killed my grandma, okay_?!"

I turned back to the window, lowering my voice. "Leave me alone."

My ears drooped as I move to another part of the ledge. I thought I heard Cooper say something about his uncle breaking his neck while tap-dancing; I wasn't sure.

I sat down, drawing my knees up to my chest. Poppy slowly walked over, a stunned and sympathetic expression on her face. "How did…singing kill your grandma?" She knelt down and paused, tilting her head. "What song was she singing?"

The pain came like it did the many times I thought about her. I lifted my head, unable to keep my face from crumpling.

" _I_ was the one singing."

Poppy was stunned; I guess she'd never thought she'd hear me admit that I once sang.

"That day, I was so lost in song, I didn't hear my grandma trying to warn me. She pushed me off the branch just as a Burgen tried to grab me. She…got taken instead."

I stopped talking, for fear my voice would crack and I would start to cry. Standing up, I pressed my hand against the window, leaving a mark.

The others, minus Poppy, for once, started to sing. _"Once upon a time, there was light in his life. Now there's only love in the dark. And nothing he can say…"_

" _A total eclipse of the…heart."_ Bridget finished, her breath ruffling Poppy's hair.

I speak again. "I haven't sung a note since."

I didn't know why, but Poppy… she just made me feel like opening up, something I hadn't done since Grandma was alive.

"I'm so sorry, Branch," she said. "I had no idea…I just assumed you had a terrible voice."

Nope. "No, no, it was…like an angel's." I turned around and shrugged half-heartedly. "At least…that's what Grandma used to say."

I looked at Poppy, and she had this happy/sad expression on her face. Sad for me and my past, yet happy that I finally talked about it. A moment later, she trotted over and gave me a side-hug.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? It's not hug time."

Poppy looked at me without letting go. "I just thought you could use one."

With that kind of answer, I couldn't help but smile feebly, just enough that I know I am, yet small enough so that no one else noticed.

On instinct I leaned into it, Poppy's hair tickling my face…

And then everyone else joined in and the spell is broken.

When Bridget started to hug us too, that was it for me. "Okay, okay!" I say, barging out of the group hug. Poppy clung to me slightly, but finally let go.

"I'll help." I pointed at them threateningly. "But I am _still not_ _singing_." I glared.

Poppy shrugged when she realized that was the best she was going to get. "Okay, people," she said. " _Hair_ we go!"

Everyone except Poppy scattered and regrouped atop Bridget's head. _"You…"_ they all sang in harmony, growing out their hair.

Poppy slid on her knees and pointed at them. _"You gotta let it…"_

" _Show!"_

Poppy grabbed me and vaulted us onto Bridget's head. She let go with a smile, but I sat down again and ignored her.

The Snack Pack and Poppy twirled out their hair and changed it to rainbow colored before flopping it down over Bridget's hair. Me, I didn't even bother trying.

" _I'm,"_ they sang. _"Comin', out. I'm comin'!"_ Meanwhile, Bridget put on a pink jumpsuit with a pink handbag and white platform shoes.

They kept singing all the way out into the streets of Burgen Town. So many Burgens were looking at us, it made me feel like food.

 _Oh_ , _wait_. _I am food_.

Suddenly, Bridget started to sing. _"Yo! I'm comin' out, like the sun after rain! ready to shine, no time to be a-playin'! Feeling good, gonna get, get what I what I want! Gonna show ere' ere'body how I how I flaunt!"_

All the while she was rapping, I'm bouncing around like one of those little Mexican jumping beans.

FYI, those things are freaky and unnatural.

" _Look at me now, my confidence is soarin'! Dudes, be impressed with the points I'm scorin' like"—"That ain't borin'!"—"And it just don't quit. Watch the king drop a show, when I'm shakin' my hips, I'm singin'—"_

" _She's comin' out!"_ Poppy and the others started singing and dancing again. Meanwhile, I was just sitting on top of a Burgen's head, don't mind me.

" _It's time to take a stand!"_ Poppy wriggled down to where there was an opening in the hair. She and Bridget sang the last few notes together.

" _And show the world that I'm/she's comin' out!"_ They ended with a high five.

Then Bridget finally realized that she was standing on top of Barnabus, the king's crocodile/dog/lizard pet. She fed him a sandwich she picked up as a microphone and he stopped growling.

"No, no, no, no, _no_ , it's all _wrong_!" Suddenly we heard a familiar voice. The voice belonging to the monster that ate Creek.

The king.

We looked to the right into a store called Bibbly's and there he was, shouting at a tailor in all his kingly glory.

"I am the king who is bringing back _Trollstice_!" he yelled. "I need a bib to match!" Still on the bib thing, huh? Idiot.

"I look like a _child_ in this one!" he continued, ripping off the one he had on and throwing it in the poor tailor's face. "I need something elegant…sophisticated…you know…a _man's_ bib!"

 _Is there even such a thing as a man_ ' _s bib_?

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" Bridget sighed, pressing up against the window. _That_ passes for beautiful here? Jeez.

"And so are you!" Poppy encouraged.

Bridget started to shake a little. " _Oh_ , he'll know that I'm just a scullery maid!"

"No no no no no no no no!" Poppy said quickly, but too late. Bridget was in full-panic mode.

"Agh, I gotta get out of here!" she said, looking around desperately for a place to hide.

"I'll be right here for you, Bridget!" Poppy promised, then disappeared. She popped out again in a different place. "We all will."

"You'll tell me what to say, right?"

"Of course I will!"

Bridget assumed a confident expression. "Of course I will!" she mimicked, adopting a deeper voice.

"Just—wait until we get inside," Poppy clarified, then disappeared again, back into this rainbow-colored nightmare called _hair_.

Bridget stood outside the store watching, waiting, and listening. See, Poppy, I told you Burgens did that!

The tailor suddenly brightened. "Oh, Sire, I believe I have the perfect bib!" He ran off to the back of the store.

"Urgh, it better be!" King Gristle harrumphed. "Trollstice is tomorrow night! I mean, I know I look good, but I have to look _great_!"

The tailor came back with a box and opened it to reveal…a yellow bib with a purple, smiling bird.

 _It_ 's _official_. _This town is whack_.

King Gristle, however, gasped like it was the best thing in the world next to fried troll. "It's got a wingdingle on it!" he whispered in awe.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" the tailor said, putting the bib on Gristle. "Look at you! Such a big, big boy you are!"

Gristle admired himself in the mirror. "Yes! I love it!"

As the guards and tailor clapped, Poppy quickly guided Bridget through the door and fed her a line that I couldn't quite hear. However, Bridget soon enlightened me.

"I think you look fat!"

 _What_?!

"What?" King Gristle said in a low voice. Everyone spun around to look at us. Now I _really_ feel like food.

"P-H-fat, then strike that pose!" Poppy said.

"P-H-fat." Bridget then put a hand on her fake hair, nearly squishing Biggie, and a hand on her hip. " _Oooh_!"

Suddenly Gristle stopped looking angry and just stared. " _Hot lunch_ ," he whispered.

 _Okay_ , _that is weird_.

"Total honesty from a total babe," he said, sliding over to us. Bridget laughed unattractively, then seemed to realize what she just did. She groaned.

King Gristle didn't seem to notice and took Bridget's hand. "And who might you be?" he asked in what was apparently supposed to be a suave tone.

Bridget stuttered. "Uh…um…"

Poppy faltered. "Your name is, uh, um…" She turned to me. Uh, no.

The others suggested some names.

"Lady?"

"Glitter?"

"Sparkles!"

" _Seriously_?" I hissed at them.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles Seriously." Bridget said in a robotic voice.

I face palmed. If this was our best chance for saving Creek, he was doomed.

Gristle seemed confused for a moment, then shook it off. "Well, Milady Glitter Sparkles," he laughed, bowing. "Would you care to join me for an evening at Captain Starfunkle's Roller Rink and Arcade?"

Wow, dude. Taking a girl to a gaming arcade? Even _I_ wouldn't do that.

 _Not that I would ever go out with anyone, anyway, certainly not._ I laughed uneasily in my head. _Nope, never go on a date, nuh-uh…SHUT UP, ME!_

" _Would I_!" Bridget said. Then she stopped. "Would I?"

"Yes, you'd be delighted." Poppy prompted.

"Yes, you'd be delighted." Bridget said, pointing at Gristle. Oh, boy.

"Huh," Gristle contemplated. "Indeed I would." Dud.

I turned to Poppy. "When are you going to ask him about Creek?" I asked.

"Well, we have to warm him up first." She smirked at me, hands on her hips. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

I crossed my arms and put on a fake smile. "Of course, I'm _passionate_ about it!"

She looked stunned. "Really?"

I dropped the act. "Don't _you_ know anything about _sarcasm_?"

"I think I had a sarcasm once," Cooper offered, a goofy grin on his face. No, Cooper. Just…no.

Gristle took Bridget's arm. "And I'll take one of everything, Bibbly!" he said, walking to the door. "Things are gonna get messy!"

He slammed the door, leaving the confused tailor and two guards.

It's Go Time.


	8. Going Soft

**Review replies:**

 **YougottaeatdemBEANZ: Great, I was hoping you would say that. I think it'll be interesting as a Q/A, but I honestly prefer storymode!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Enjoy your pizza," said the tired arcade worker, plopping it down on the plate. "Here's your tokens."

He walked away, and Bridget, King Gristle and us were left alone. No one else was in the arcade that night.

"Ooh, so fancy," Bridget said, laughing nervously. "Good thing I brought my appetite."

Bridget and Gristle each reached for some pizza…only for their fingers to touch. _Oh boy_ , I thought, _here comes the panic attack_.

But no, Bridget actually seemed quite at ease. She and Gristle stared at each other, leaning closer…

Then Bridget slapped his hand and snatched the pizza slice. She scarfed it down, looking at Gristle warily like he might try to steal it.

I winced. _Not_ appropriate.

"You are _fantastic_!" King Gristle mused. Bridget didn't reply, she just kept eating like he never said anything.

"Bridget!" Poppy said. "Compliment him back!"

I walked over to an opening in the hair and peered out.

Bridget sucked the last of the cheese off her fingers and leaned her elbow on the table. "I like your back," she said.

"No!" Poppy tried to recover. I watched her flounder. "I meant say something nice about him!"

"But I _do_ like his back!" Bridget insisted.

Gristle heard this. "Huh?" he asked, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth.

Bridget stuttered again. "Um…ah…"

"Poppy!" I hissed, nodding at Bridget. " _Help her_!"

Poppy turned back to the opening. "Uh, your…eyes, they're…uh…" She nearly threw up. "Ooh, your…ears…?"

Bridget repeated what Poppy had said and everyone started suggesting what to say next to recover.

"Skin!"

"Ears!"

"Nose!"

"Face!"

"The back of your head!"

Don't even want to know why the back of the head was suggested.

"Are…you okay?" Gristle asked nervously.

"Your t _eeeee_ th!" Guy Diamond sang.

"Your t _eeeee_ th!" Bridget said, trying to mimic his auto-tune. Gristle was getting confused, I could tell.

"Wh-What's going on? Are you making fun of me?" King Gristle stood up to leave. Poppy panicked.

 _Oh boy_.

"Your eyes!" Bridget said, suddenly sitting up straight. Everyone froze.

"They're like…two pools, so deep…I fear, if I dive in…"

"I might never come up for air," I whispered.

"I might never come up for air," Bridget repeated.

Poppy sucked in a low breath and turned to me in astonishment.

"And your smile," I continued, "the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Poppy grinning. "Knowing, it cannot shine half as bright."

Bridget repeated everything flawlessly. For a moment, everything was still. Then, King Gristle finally sat back down. "I…kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?" he said softly, slightly drumming his fingers on the table.

"Yes. You do," I said. I turned to look at Poppy, and for some reason, I felt like I was speaking more to her than Bridget.

She was smiling, not smirking, not laughing incredulously or mockingly, just smiling at me. On reflex, I found myself smiling back, not caring who saw or what they said. For a moment, we stayed like that, lost in each other.

Then I realized what I was doing.

I stopped and turned back around, looking everywhere but at Poppy. What was wrong with me? First I opened up about Grandma, then I actually _enjoyed_ one of Poppy's hugs, now _this_? Was I going soft? What's next, singing?

I focused just as Bridget started to speak again. "I…can't believe I'm about to say this…"

Biggie panicked, "Guys, she's going rogue!"

Bridget continued, "But…being here with you today, makes me realize that true happiness is possible."

Poppy looked stunned. "Whoa," she whispered.

"It is!" Gristle said quickly. He scooted around so that he was right beside us. "True happiness…is a lot closer than you think." He put his hands over his heart. "It's right here."

I was just beginning to think that maybe the king wasn't such a dud after all…when he pulled at the brooch on his cape and showed it to Bridget.

 _He's a dud_. _Called it_.

"Oh," Bridget said, evidently disappointed. "That's…pretty, I guess."

She was right, it was nice, at least. A jade green emerald set into tarnished gold with a clasp. Probably a family heirloom.

"What do you think now?" Gristle asked, and pulled the clasp. The brooch popped open…

…To reveal Creek.

He was still in the same state he was when we saw him get eaten, just a little air-deprived. Creek saw Bridget and squeaked in terror.

"Creek?" I said, astonished.

"I _knew_ he was alive!" Poppy said in joy.

Everybody started quietly celebrating. "Mr. Dinkles, he's alive!" Biggie said gleefully.

"Oh, snap," said an unfamiliar voice. Deep and commanding, it didn't sound like anyone I knew. I spun around to see everyone gasp and Biggie hold up Mr. Dinkles in confusion.

"You just talked," he whispered, stunned.

All was silent.

"Mew," said the tiny glowworm.

Meanwhile, King Gristle picked up Creek and held him trapped between his thumb and forefinger. "I've been savoring this little guy," he said, evidently pleased with himself.

"Help." Creek choked out to Bridget, a desperate look on his face.

"Uh…" Bridget wasn't really sure what to do.

"Merc—!" Creek started to plead, but Gristle shoved him back into the brooch before he could finish.

"Tell me, milady," Gristle said as though nothing happened. "Will I be seeing you at the Trollstice feast?"

I froze. _Oh_ , _crap_.

"Well, duh!" Bridget said, then turned on a bored face. "I'll be working."

Poppy panicked. "IT!"

Bridget realized her mistake and tried to recover. "IT! Wo-working it! You know—"

She quickly got out of the booth and started striking random poses. " _Workin_ ' _it_!"

"Yeah, you're not kidding you will!" Gristle said, then jumped out to stand beside us. "'Cause you're gonna be there as my plus-one!"

"Really?"

Gristle suddenly looked nervous. "Assuming you'll say yes?"

" _Yes_!" Bridget said excitedly.

" _Yes_!" Gristle fist-pumped.

" _Yes_!" Everyone under the hair fist-pumped.

"Meantimes," Gristle continued, "maybe we should find some other way to…" He pulled down his shirt with a loud snap. "…work up an appetite."

"Oh, yeah?" Bridget flipped back her wig. "What did you have in mind?"

Oh, boy.


	9. Two Places at Once

**Review replies:**

 **BananaQUEEN13: True Colors was my favorite scene to write, and I can't wait for you to read it!**

 **Skyzonekiller: Glad you love the story, and yes, I will try to do more with the narrator.**

 **Shiego627: Yup! XD indeed!**

 **Trolls Trivia: Did you know that in the movie, Creek** _ **never**_ **sang? Think about it!**

 **Please enjoy!**

As __Bridget and Gristle got their roller skates on, Poppy came over to me.

"I didn't know you could compliment people like that," she said.

For once in my life, I was left without a comeback. "Yeah—well, uh—I read a lot of books, and—"

" _Romance_ books?" Poppy said slyly.

"No!" I said quickly. Then I wilted under her stare, the same one she gave Bridget when she tried to deny her crush. "Yes…"

"Come on, you two!" Biggie said. "Bridget's about to get out on the rink!"

Poppy gave me a look that sais _don't think I'm forgetting about this_ and walked to her peephole. I sighed in relief.

The two began to skate, and they weren't half bad. They tried a couple of different techniques, including an awkward one with Gristle's head up Bridget's butt.

Laughing, Gristle spun Bridget wildly. Unfortunately, when she stopped spinning, we kept going, rising off of her head—along with her wig.

My legs were wrapped around Cooper's hat, and I reached desperately for Poppy's hand. We finally connected, and a bolt of electricity shot into my hand and up my arm. Did Poppy have a joy-buzzer on? It would definitly be something she would do.

Gristle started to turn around, but Bridget, sensing the situation, whips him around and around. Poppy pulled at us with a mighty grunt, and we collapsed back on top of Bridget's head.

I landed in Poppy's arms, princess and knight style. We gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity, although it was really only a few seconds. For some reason I had this stupid half-smile on my face and I couldn't wipe it off no matter how hard I tried. My mind was screaming _ABORT_ , but I couldn't move, only feel the electricity running through my body again, more powerful than before and stare into Poppy's eyes.

Two pools, so deep that I might never come up for air.

Finally, we glanced at Gristle. The hair had settled around us, so when he looked back at us, all he saw was Lady Glitter Sparkles.

We skated for a little while longer, Bridget holding up Gristle and spinning him on one finger. Cool party trick, by the way.

The two separated and met up again in the middle of the rink. Gristle leaned forward, closing his eyes, and Bridget did the same. Closer…closer…

"Your Majesty!"

Chef.

She slowly rolled to where we were, her toe dragging with a horrible screeching sound. She had an incredulous look on her face. "You seem to be having… _fun_."

"Oh, I am!" Gristle said with obvious delight. "Meet…the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkles." He gestured to Bridget.

All of us were so still, it was almost like we were statues.

Chef scrutinized us, taking in the skates, pink jumpsuit and, of course, the hair. "You… _remind_ me of someone," she said leaning toward us slowly, almost deliberately. I could hear Bridget's knees knocking.

Everyone but me started to shake uncontrollably, probably making for a weird image. I held my breath.

"She's, ah, gonna be my plus-one," Gristle said admiringly.

"Oh, I see," Chef said quickly, straightening up. "For a moment there, I was concerned you were…changing the plan." She spoke the last part more to us than Gristle.

Gristle laughed jokingly and Bridget laughed nervously. Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, Poppy and I covered Cooper's mouth and shushed him just in time.

"Well, this won't be a problem at all, Your Highness," Chef said in a nonchalant voice. "I'll just get my worthless scullery maid to get another place setting ready for the lovely Lady…Glitter Sparkles." She leaned toward us again, drawing out the name. For a moment I thought she was going to grab the hair and yell for the guards.

Bridget started to move away just as Gristle said, "Put her place setting next to mine. I want her right by my si—HEY!"

Bridget made a run for it, barely clearing the door before Gristle realized we were gone.

As she ran down the stairs, she tripped and fell, losing a roller skate. Bridget got back up and bolted, making it into an alley just as Gristle came out, yelling, "LADY GLITTER SPARKLES!" As soon as she heard that, Bridget started to cry again. But she kept going.

On the way back to the castle, I thought about what had happened in the rink. I wasgoing soft! When I was staring into Poppy's eyes, all I could think was ' _pools…deep…never…air_ '. And before _that_ , I practically admitted that I read _romance_ books! Why the heck did I do that?!

Wait. Why was I getting so worked up over this? It's _Poppy_ , for Trolls' sake. This was the same girl who threw a party every other night, who sang at the top of her lungs, who scrapbooked until she was blue in the face. She'll probably forget about this in about a day.

Wait. Why _wasn't_ I getting worked up over this? It's _Poppy_ , for Trolls' sake! This was the same girl who found her friends because of hug-time, who listened to her intuition and discovered Creek was still alive, who slyly convinced a Burgen— _a Burgen_!—to help us! She'll probably jump this on me in about a day!

 _Why am I so confused_?!

I was about to scream in frustration when Bridget opened her door with a bang. We were back in the castle.

She twirled on her one skate for a moment, then jumped and landed backward on her bed, throwing us off and revealing her short, scraggly hair.

"I think the king really likes us!" Cooper said excitedly to Biggie.

"I know, right?!" Biggie agreed, putting a hand behind his head.

"This was the greatest day of my life!" Bridget said joyfully. She rolled over to face us. "Thanks, Poppy! Thanks to all of you!" She glanced my way. "Even you, I guess."

I frowned, my bad mood intensified.

"I just never thought something like that would happen to me!" Bridget squealed, turning back over. "And it _just did_! I'm so excited I could just scream!" She took a deep breath and let out a soft wail of excitement, covering her mouth like she had just yelled at Chef to take a hike.

" _Ooh_ , I could scream, too!" Poppy said, standing up. "Creek is _alive_!"

Everybody started celebrating. I shrugged and got up. May as well join in. Might do some good for my troubled mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHAHHHAHH—!" I opened my eyes and realized everyone's stopped. I straightened up.

"Branch, what's wrong?" Poppy asked urgently.

"Nothing, I thought we were celebrating!" The 'scream' had actually helped me feel better, too.

"That's your happy shout?" Cooper said incredulously.

The bad mood was back.

"It's been a while," I said dully.

"Well, you're going to have plenty of practice," Poppy said, walking over. "'Cause we're gonna save Creek and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again!"

Then I did something I'd never thought I'd do again.

"Up top!" I said, lifting my hand. Poppy went for it and I pull away. "Too slow!"

Poppy looked at me and grinned, happy. Without thinking, I smiled too, if possible, even wider than her.

"Okay, everybody!" Poppy called. "Let's go save Creek!" Everyone cheered and we dashed to the door.

But Bridget quickly skated over and blocked us. "No!" she said desperately. "You can't leave! Lady Glitter Sparkles is gonna be the king's plus-one at dinner!"

"The dinner where they're serving Troll?" I scoffed, my usual gruffness back. "Yeah, I think we're gonna have to skip that one."

"No! NO!" Bridget insisted. "You have to help me be Lady Glitter Sparkles!" She dropped down to our height. "I need you!"

"You don't want to pretend to be someone you're not forever!" Poppy said.

"Then…how about just for tomorrow?" Bridget pleaded.

"Bridget, you don't need us anymore," Poppy said walking forward. "You and the king can make each other happy!"

Bad choice of words.

"That's impossible!" Bridget said, standing up. "Only eating a Troll can make you happy! Everyone knows that!"

She dashed over to her bed and leapt onto it, pressing her cheek to the collage. "I wish I'd never gone on this _stupid date_!"

Bridget slid down, tearing the collage and landing on an overturned bucket. She started to cry, using the scraps of paper as tissues.

"Bridget," Poppy said, obviously trying to do damage control.

"Just go!" Bridget sobbed. "Get out of my room! Leave me alone…" she trailed off, bawling.

"Please listen!" Poppy begged, but no one could hear her over a new sound—Chef screaming.

" _Bridget_!"

I guess we got her name right, at least.

"We gotta go," I said urgently to Poppy, taking a step back. "C'mon."

" _What's going on down there_!?" Chef yelled, her voice louder than before.

Poppy took a few steps back, still looking at Bridget, a pained look on her face. This was tearing her up; I just knew it.

I left with the others; Poppy would catch up when she's ready.

" _Bridget_!" Chef continued. " _Scrub that dish_!" I could hear the sound of a plate hurtling through the chute and bonking Bridget on the head. " _The king's bringing a plus-one_!"

I could barely hear Bridget whispering, "Yes, Chef." Then she dissolved into crying, sobbing—if possible—even harder than before.


	10. The Benedict Arnold of Trolls

**Review reply:**

 **Skyzonekiller: I always update as soon as I can in the morning; and always around 8 at night, eastern time. Glad you love the story!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

We raced through the castle, desperately trying to find King Gristle's bedchambers. Poppy quickly caught up to us by using her hair to swing on the ceiling support beams. She landed running next to me. "Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Hey," I said back.

We didn't speak for a moment. I was looking at every entrance we passed, hoping that Gristle had had his door marked somehow. Finally, Poppy spoke up. "Why did you try to high-five me?" she asked. "You never do that."

I had been nervous before, but now that Poppy was confronting me about it, I felt even more anxious. "I…don't know," I said hesitantly. And it was true. The only thing I knew for sure was that we had to find Gristle.

And fast.

We ran the rest of the way in silence. At last, when I felt like my lungs were about to give out, Smidge pointed to a stone door.

It was bigger than the rest, complete with a sign saying 'The Bedchambers of His Royal Awesomeness, Prince King Gristle'. The Prince was crossed out, obviously updated when Gristle became king.

Biggie used his immense bulk to push open the door, and we all peeked inside.

I spotted Gristle on a treadmill that was obviously underused. It had a dripper bottle attached. He apparently wanted to make working out as easy as possible.

Gristle himself was wearing a tight workout outfit (which, by the way, I did _not_ need to see!), a sweatband and headphones.

"There it is!" Poppy whispered suddenly. We all glanced toward the bed, and, sure enough, laying on top was the king's crown and Bridget's roller skate. The cape was there, too, brooch included, the emerald winking at us.

Silently, we crept toward the bed. Diving under the bed covers so we wouldn't be seen, I led the way.

Gristle started singing to his workout mix. _"Ooooooooh! I feel good, I feel good, I feel good, I feel good, I feel good!"_

We reached the end of the blanket. Laying in front of us was the brooch. I ran to it and started tugging, trying to get it to open.

"Creek!" Poppy whispered urgently, coming up behind me. "We'll have you out of there in a second!"

"Hurry!" Biggie said nervously, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's stuck!" I grunted, pulling. Thanks _so_ much for helping, by the way.

Suddenly, I spotted a reflection in the emerald. A snarling, crocodile/dog/lizard was staring directly at us.

Barnabus.

"Run!" Poppy yelled, the need for secrecy broken. Everyone scattered, shrieking. Poppy and I unhooked the brooch from the cape and ran too.

The next few minutes were mayhem. Barnabus and us somehow crashed into the T.V., broke a chandelier and set an empty potato chip bag on fire (don't ask). Poppy and I were limited in movement because neither of us could carry the brooch alone. We kept tugging in opposite directions, nearly falling down once. Somehow, though, we managed to stay together.

All the while, Gristle kept singing. _"I feel loooooooove—"_ He paused for a gulp of water. _"Ooooooooh!"_

"Hey guys!" Cooper yelled. "Over here!" Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Poppy and I turned completely around and dashed to the lone roller skate. Biggie, DJ Suki, Smidge Satin, Chenille and Biggie were already inside.

 _Good thinking_.

"Get in!" Biggie shouted. Guy Diamond scrambled up. Poppy and I passed the brooch back and forth, shuffling our way onto the boot.

Fuzzbert jumped on one of the wheels and began to run just as Barnabus made an almighty leap. The force of his landing jolted the bed and sent us flying into the air. Everyone screamed. "Hold on!" I yelled, barely holding on myself.

We landed and shot into the hallway, Barnabus hot on our hair. "Hold it steady, guys!" Biggie shouted. I was on the toe of the boot with Poppy, still holding onto the brooch. Air was blowing hard and cold in my face, and I could barely open my eyes.

Suddenly, Poppy spotted a lamp at the corner of a sharp turn. "Satin, Chenille, short flight!" she said, pointing.

 _I have absolutely no idea what she_ ' _s talking about_.

The twins jumped onto the front of the boot, nearly hitting me. "Let's do it!" Satin yelled, then whipped her hair, effectively flinging Chenille onto the lamp. She landed and held tight. The skate tilted up on two wheels, but we didn't tip; we made the turn. Chenille let go and swung back into the skate.

 _So that_ ' _s what short flight means_.

Barnabus was still following us, though—and getting closer. "Guy Diamond, glitter him!" Poppy ordered.

Guy Diamond grabbed one of the shoelaces and swung out and down to one of the back wheels. "Eat glitter!" he yelled in his auto-tune, then sat down hard. The wheel chafed glitter off of his butt and sprayed it into Barnabus' face. The beast snarled, tumbling back, unable to see.

Guy Diamond swung back up into the boot, proudly showing off his naked butt. I honestly preferred King Gristle in his workout uniform to that view.

"Look!" Cooper yelled, pointing to the front. We looked—and saw a water hazard sign.

 _Should be a roller skate hazard sign_.

"Hold on!" Poppy yelled.

The skate rolled fast and hit the sign. Instead of bouncing back, however, the sign bent, turning into a ramp. The change of floor texture shook Poppy and I—and we lost our grip on the brooch.

It flew back as we flew forward and out the window. Barnabus, thinking one of us fell off, opened his mouth and swallowed it, nearly choking himself.

"Creek!" Poppy said in despair.

Barnabus skidded on the smooth stone, trying to gain some traction. He couldn't stop, though, and smashed into the windowsill. The crash acted like the Heimlich, forcing the brooch up and out. It flew out the window behind us.

Poppy and I jumped up on Cooper's neck to watch it soar. Then, just like in the dining hall, Poppy's gaze hardened—and she jumped.

 _Is she crazy_?!

 _No, she's Poppy—so, um, yeah, she's crazy_.

Amazingly, Poppy caught the brooch. In that moment, I realized that Poppy wasn't just a naïve party Troll—she was an intuitive, intelligent, kick-butt Troll.

Who was also slightly insane.

"Branch!" she yelled, bringing me back to Earth. She whipped out her hair. Understanding instantly, I did the same, and we made contact. I wrapped my hair securely around hers, and pulled as hard as I could. Poppy shot back into the boot—with the brooch.

 _Short flight_.

"We got you!" Biggie yelled reassuringly. One problem, though.

We were still falling.

Everyone screamed in terror, including Mr. Dinkles. We were heading toward the window on the tower across from where we took off.

We smashed right into the thick glass. Everyone covered their face to avoid the knife-like shards.

We also crashed into a lamp, the floor, a chandelier, a bust of King Gristle, another floor and a guards' loincloth. Another guard was painting him in a heroic pose with a spear and shield.

 _Freaky_.

We zoomed into the hole in the floor underneath the loincloth and landed on hard stone floor. The skate toppled and we all flew out everywhere, Poppy and I landing directly across from each other. The brooch flew into the air again.

Just as it was about to hit the floor, Poppy and I caught it gently. "Gotcha!" she cried.

Everyone crowded around and, triumphantly glancing at each other, Poppy set down the brooch and popped open the clasp.

It was empty.

Everyone gasped. "No," Poppy whispered. "He can't be gone." She was nearly crying, placing a hand on the edge of the brooch.

"I'm sorry, Poppy," I said sadly. "We're too late."

"Actually," said a voice above us, "your timing is _perfect_!"

Chef.

She slammed a cage over us, glaring malevolently. Grabbing a cloth from one of her pockets, she draped it over us, turning everything to darkness, leaving me with just a disturbing memory of a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

Chef didn't care what happened to the cage; she swung it back and forth and smashed it on several tables. I thought I could hear her chuckling. Suddenly, the cloth was lifted and I could see that we were in Chef's kitchen. Biggie was trembling and muttering incomprehensibly. Chef set us down ominously on the cutting board right next to a giant knife. "Sorry," she said, obviously not sorry, "but I can't have you leaving before tomorrow's dinner. A dinner to which you are _all invited_!" Chef leaned down to our height, a sickly sweet smile on her face; the smile of one who knew she won.

"And when I say _all_ ," she continued, "I mean _every Troll in Troll Village_." Chef finishes in a menacing voice. She got up and walked away.

"You'll never find them!" Poppy shouted after her. I panicked.

 _Don't poke the beast, Poppy_!

"Not where they're hiding!" I mentally face palmed.

 _She poked the beast_.

Chef stopped. "Oh, you're right, I couldn't find them," she said, shrugging. Then she turned around and ambled towards us, clearly enjoying this little game. "But I could…with someone they _know_." Chef walked closer and my skin prickled.

 _What are you up to_?

"Someone they _trust_ ," Chef said, nodding at us with a pitying look on her face. Then her expression changed to cold cunning. "Someone…" She reached down and unzipped her fanny pack. We all switched our gazes to her waist, waiting in apprehension.

"… _like this guy_."

She reached in and grabbed something.

Or someone.

Chef's fingers emerged, holding on to blue-green hair, followed by purple skin and yellow pants. The figure was in a meditative pose, only opening his eyes when Chef pulled him out.

Creek.

Everybody cheered. "Creek, you're alive!" Poppy said joyfully.

Chef set him on the table. Creek shifted poses, clasping his hands and giving us an apologetic look. Something wasn't right.

And I thought I knew what it was.

"He's selling us out!" I said suddenly, and whipped my hair, tightening it around his throat.

Everybody started shouting at once. "Branch!" Poppy shrieked while Creek gagged. "Wait! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, at least give him a chance!"

I let go, Poppy's hand on my shoulder. But I was still angry, my hair still at the ready.

"Thank you, Poppy," Creek said in his accent, massaging his throat. Then he took a deep breath and said: "I'm selling you out."

Someone's hair wrapped around Creek's neck again. But it wasn't mine.

The hair was pink.

Everyone yelled and crowded around Poppy, trying to get her to let go. I looked, amazed, from Poppy to Creek before crossing my arms smugly with a smirk, doing nothing to help. _You deserve this_ , _you son of a wingdingle_.

Finally, she let go, but Poppy was far from calm at this point. "You better explain yourself, Creek!" she yelled, tugging on the bars of the cage.

Creek stood up and caught his breath, dusting himself off. "As I was about to accept my fate, I had what I can only describe as… _a spiritual awakening_."

The supposed 'peace lover' explained that he had latched on to King Gristle's uvula. That was how he survived the taco. Creek begged to be set free, promising that he would do _anything_ if he meant he lived. After a haggle, Chef and Creek struck a deal: Creek would be kept safe if he led Chef to Troll Village to pick off everyone else.

"No," Poppy whispered, all the fight gone out of her. "Creek…please don't do this."

I just kept glaring at him. I knew he was a bad nut from the start.

"Believe me," Creek said, walking forward, hands over his heart. "I wish there was some other— _me_ - _not_ - _getting_ - _eaten_ way."

"But, there isn't," Chef butted in, sharpening a knife. Cooper visibly gulped.

"And now I have to live with this for the rest of my life," Creek said sorrowfully. "At least you get to die with a clear conscience." He gestured to Poppy, who had a panicked/incredulous look on her face.

"So—in a way—you could say… _I'm doing this for you_ ," Creek finished, reaching up to caress Poppy's cheek.

I sucked in a breath angrily. How _dare_ that traitor touch her!

Suddenly, Creek's hand drifted up to Poppy's hair. He reached in and pulled out her cowbell. Taking his hand out of the cage, Creek put on a self-satisfied smile before reaching in with the cowbell stick and pressing it against Poppy's nose. "Boop!" Everyone gasped, both in anger and amazement that Creek would even try that after what he said and did.

Chef picked up Creek and put him back in the fanny pack, then took the cloth and draped it over the cage again, leaving us in darkness once more.


	11. Lights in the Dark

**No reviews, but that's okay!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Chef roughly picked up the cage, waking me from a feverish and fearful sleep. She took off the cloth and glared at us. She walked us over to a pot; a big yellow pot with decorations of Trolls and vegetables on it.

 _The ceremonial Troll_ - _cooking pot_.

"You can't keep us in this cage!" Cooper said, only vaguely awake.

"Oh, but I'm not going to keep you in the cage," Chef said in a voice that screamed ' _DANGER_!'

"That's right, you're not going—wait, what?"

"I'm going to keep you in _here_!" Chef finished, opening the cage and tipping us into the pot. "Get comfortable…I'll be at your pitiful little Troll Village gathering your friends."

We screamed as we landed in the cold, steel pot. It was bigger than the cage, but that was about all you could say about it. Chef grabbed the lid and slammed it on. A second later we heard several clicks—clicks I knew all too well.

Locks.

We were trapped. Again.

* * *

I woke, realizing that I had fallen asleep again. Stretching, I got up and listened. Everyone was in their own corner, silently mourning. Then the pot shook and lifted Disturbed, we all crashed and banged into the pot walls and each other.

Finally, the pot stopped moving. We all looked up, fearful of what was going to happen. Outside, plates were clacking, stew was bubbling and knives were chopping mercilessly.

That could only mean one thing.

 _It was Trollstice_.

The locks were opened on the pot, and, staring down at us, was Chef and four other cooks. "Now, let's prepare the main course!" she said, pleased with herself. "The _Trolls_!"

Chef and the others opened their fanny packs…and out came the whole of Troll Village. Poppy gaped in astonishment and horror to see all of her friends raining into the pot—and, of course—her father.

King Peppy crashed down, landing on his backside. He looked up at the top of the pot with a sad and fearful expression. Poor guy. Twenty years ago, he saved his people, sneaking them away from the Burgens and into a new life—only to eventually have not just one troll, not just two trolls thrown into the cooking pot—but his _entire village_.

Chef laughed evilly, closing the lid and locking the pot again, the locks echoing in the deafening silence. Biggie helped King Peppy back on his feet as he looked around. Finally, he spotted his daughter. "Poppy?" he gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

Poppy didn't react, she just stayed where she was, gazing down at her feet.

"Poppy!" King Peppy ran her and gave her a big hug. " _Oh_ , thank goodness you're all right!" Poppy didn't return the hug, instead backing away as soon as she could.

My hair tingled. Something didn't feel quite right here.

 _Poppy never refused a hug_.

"I'm doin' great," Poppy said in a monotone voice, shrugging feebly. "I got everybody I love thrown in a pot, thanks for asking." Her voice cracked and broke, turning into a whisper. She turned away from her father.

I raised my eyebrows.

 _Was that_ … _what I think it was_?

Biggie asked the question that I was sure everyone was thinking. "Poppy…are you being… _sarcastic_?"

Poppy spun around suddenly. " _Yes_!" she said forcefully, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone gasped, jumping back. "Oh my God," Smidge said, shocked.

"I'm sorry," Poppy said, lowering her voice. "I don't know why I thought I could save you." She was speaking mainly to the Snack Pack and I. "All I wanted to do was keep everyone safe, like you did, Dad!" She gestured to her father. "But I couldn't!" Poppy's face crumpled and her voice went up an octave, like she was going to start crying any second.

Her father looked at her in sympathy. "Poppy…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Poppy turned away and walked to the center of the pot. "I let everyone down," she said sadly.

I felt on the verge of crying, myself. But that was silly! This was _Poppy_. She'll bounce back soon enough, right?

 _Right_?

Poppy stopped and collapsed, almost as if she couldn't go any further. She slumped, gazing down at her hands with the most melancholy expression I had ever seen. I froze slightly, getting a bad flashback. Could she actually…?

I let out a breath. "But…Poppy…" I say.

While I was fumbling for words, Poppy spoke. "You were right, Branch," she said, hanging her head with a morbid air of finality. "The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

A chilling wind blew through the pot, and I shivered slightly. Not from the cold, but from fear. Not from the Burgens, but for Poppy, who just closed her eyes and let the wind sweep over her.

And it began.

Starting with her hair, Poppy slowly began to turn gray.

It moved throughout her body like a wave, like a sink draining of water. If possible, she sagged even more as it passed through her. It even dimmed her clothes, turning her blue headband and dress light gray, and her purple hug-time bracelet dark gray.

As the trolls started to realize what was going on, they gasped and whimpered. Their leader, the most happy-go-lucky of all of them, was turning gray? Was giving up to despair and hopelessness? It was impossible, unthinkable!

And yet it was happening.

The twins covered their mouth in amazement, DJ Suki put a hand over her heart. "Poppy…" Biggie whispered, stunned.

And it was done.

I was still staring at where Poppy was kneeling. Filled with grief, even stronger than when I lost Grandma, I couldn't shut my mouth.

I didn't even notice when a stronger wind, an even colder wind passed through…and it began all over again.

As I watched, the Snack Pack began to fade, bowing their heads and giving in to the inevitable. Spreading from the center of the pot, everyone began to turn gray. From the youngest troll to the oldest, all lost their unique hue and turned over to darkness and despair. It moved like a virus, like a disgusting plague, until everyone was gray and dark.

Until everyone was like me.

I looked back to where Poppy was still mourning defeat. For an endless moment, the world outside the pot was still and silent, as if the universe was grieving our end.

 _The end of the Trolls_.

I bowed my head along with them, already gray, but still upset, still fearful. It took all of my effort to tear my eyes away from—

 _Poppy_.

A lightbulb flashed.

I understood.

I understood why I had kept Poppy's cards and invitations.

I understood why I was concerned about hurting Poppy's feelings.

I understood why I hesitated to throw Poppy's mandolin in the fire.

I understood why I had felt I was speaking more to Poppy than Bridget.

I understood why I tried a high-five.

I understood the electricity.

I even understood why I came on this trip in the first place.

I understood everything.

I failed to tell her in words…but maybe I could do it another way.

The way Grandma taught me.

I clenched my fists slightly.

 _Here goes nothing_.

I raised my head.

" _You with the sad eyes."_

Barely anyone looked around. Poppy slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. The trolls in front of me glanced back. I motioned for them to move aside, and they did.

I was now in full view of everyone, and it made me want to stop, want to bow out. But I couldn't.

Not with Poppy gray.

" _Don't be discouraged."_

Poppy looked down again. I slowly walked over to her and knelt. She didn't even notice, didn't care.

I took my hand and pressed it lightly to her cheek, the same one Creek touched mere hours before. I turned her toward me and smiled softly. Taking my hand away, I started to sing again:

" _Oh, I realize: It's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you, can make you feel so small."_

Poppy turned away again, looking back at her hands. _Not the best verse to start with, Branch_ , I mentally chided. Suddenly, her hug-time bracelet dinged, lighting pink and giving a painful reminder of her previous color. I held my arms out.

Finally, Poppy acknowledged me. She looked at me for a moment, with my outstretched arms and encouraging smile. She gave me a pained look as she turned away for the third time, putting a hand over her bracelet to snuff out the glow.

I put down my arms slowly. Ordinarily, Poppy would've jumped on me, squeezing me until I was blue in the face. I would probably be protesting loudly, and she probably wouldn't be listening, instead screaming at the top of her lungs " _HUG_ - _TIME_!".

But these weren't ordinary circumstances.

Just then, another bracelet lit up.

And another.

And another.

I didn't know if it was fate or coincidence, but the dings seemed to be corresponding with my song, lighting up at their cue and in harmony with each other.

Maybe it was Grandma, telling me in her own way to keep going.

So I do.

I took Poppy's hands and helped her stand up. _"Show me a smile, then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when—"_ Poppy let go and walked away. _"—I last saw you laughing."_

Walking toward her, I kept singing. _"This world makes you crazy."_ I slid on my knees the rest of the way, arms in a _ta-da_ position, a grin to match any of Cooper's.

Finally, I got a reaction: Poppy stifled a laugh. It wasn't much, but it was a start. _"And you've taken all you can bear, just: Call me up, 'cause I will always be there."_ I noticed something in her feet; Poppy was starting to glow.

" _And I see your true colors, shinin' through."_ Poppy saw the glow, too. too. She smiled at me, the pink filling her up, and inspected her hands, turning away.

I stood up and sucked in a breath. _"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you."_

Poppy froze.

No turning back now; it was either sink or swim.

I held out my hand as Poppy turned back around. She looked incredulous for a moment; I gulped. Then…

…she smiled.

 _Swim_.

" _So don't be afraid,"_ Poppy continued, picking up where I left off. She pressed her hand against mine, and warmth pricked it.

My hand was glowing.

" _To let them show,"_ we sang together. The warmth moved up my arm and throughout my body; it felt nice, like a friend coming home after a long time away. _"Your true colors, true colors are beautiful!"_

A turquoise blue color followed the warmth, and as it went through my hair, it turned it a midnight blue. My clothes changed, too; my forest vest changed to a brighter, lighter green and my patched shorts suddenly became a deeper brown, a more vivid brown.

I was colorful again.

 _I was happy_.

I took both of Poppy's hands now and, as if by silent agreement, we started a waltz. _"I see your true colors, shinin' through,"_ I sang.

" _True colors!"_ Poppy backed me up.

" _I see your true colors, that's why I love you!"_ we sang together. As we slow-danced, we glowed even brighter than before. A blue glow and a pink glow, separate and yet together, moving in harmony; each knowing what the other is going to do and reciprocating.

Lights in the dark.

Moving in the circle the others had cleared, we danced, and as we danced, we passed the other trolls and they started to get their colors back, too. Reds, greens, purples, yellows, all colors returned, and the dark and dingy pot was transformed into a rainbow.

" _So don't be afraid!"_ we continued. _"To let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful!"_

We stopped, back in the center of the pot. _"Like a rainbow,"_ I finished.

" _Ohohohohoh, like a rainbow,"_ Poppy repeated. I heard a harmonica, and turn around to see Cooper, good-old, four-legged, colorful Cooper. He looked at us, obviously thrilled, and kept playing.

Everyone else crowded around, too, but still gave us some space. Poppy and I leaned in and shared a tight, blissful hug. The others did, too, making up for lost hug-time. After a moment, Poppy pulled away, but kept holding my hands. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"No, thank _you_ ," I corrected her.

"For what?" she asked, confused yet still smiling.

"For showing me how to be…" I shrugged. "Happy."

Poppy let go. "Really?!" she said, excited. "You're _finally_ happy?!" She stopped, remembering where we were. " _Now_?!"

"I think so," I said, shrugging again. "Happiness is inside of all of us, right? Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it." Poppy smiled, remembering what she said to me when she invited me to the party.

A young troll walked up to her and tugged at her dress. "What's going to happen now, Princess Poppy?" she asked, still nervous. I smiled slightly.

"I don't know," Poppy answered honestly, kneeling to the girl's height. "But I know we're not giving up." She turned back to look at me, and I smiled even wider.

Then a lock clicked.

I immediately went into defensive mode. I might have turned happy, but twenty years of escape plans, alarms and defense systems were hard to shake off.

Another lock clicked, and the village banded together. Fearful muttering broke out. "This is it, Mr. Dinkles, this is it!" Biggie cried, clutching his pet.

The final lock clicked, and the lid opened. We stared into the blinding light…

…and saw Bridget.


	12. Can't Stop the Feelin!

**Sorry everyone, something is going wrong and I can't access my reviews. But all the same, I hope you like the story—I 'can't stop the feeling!' that you do!**

 **I hate puns.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bridget glanced nervously over her shoulder, then back into the pot. "Poppy!" she whispered as she grabbed the rim of the pot urgently.

"Bridget?!" Poppy said incredulously. I looked behind her and realized I could see murky gray sky; we were outside the castle.

Bridget glanced over her shoulder again, toward an open door. Bangs were coming from it, along with a constant chanting of " _Trolls_! _Trolls_!", which I found really disturbing.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked as Bridget put a hand into the pot. Poppy stepped on to it and Bridget lifted her up.

"I can't let them eat you!" she said determinedly.

"But—" Poppy began, but Bridget cut her off.

"Come on, you gotta go!" Bridget looked over her shoulder as she tipped the pot, spilling everyone out. "Hurry! Go go go! Get out of here!" She set down Poppy, who was trying to reason with her.

I fell out of the pot and landed on my feet. I looked back for a moment, then moved ahead with the others. It hurt to leave Poppy, but I knew she would want me to get everyone to safety. She would catch up later.

* * *

Sure enough, just as we reached the Troll Tree, Poppy ran to my side, holding a torch. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"No problem." We started to run again. Poppy looked me over. "It feels so strange to see you colorful."

"Tell me about it." I glanced down to see blue feet flying across the pavement. Weird not to see gray.

But it was a good weird.

"Hey…I've been away from the village for so long—" I started to blush. "I kind of forgot how everything works. Think you can show me the ropes?"

Poppy started to blush, too. "Of course! I'd love to!" she gushed.

I grinned. But just then, a humongous cheer rose from the castle behind us. Bridget must had walked in with the pot 'full of Trolls'.

Looking at each other, we nodded in agreement, and started to run even faster.

Scrambling up the Troll Tree, a cheer of our own erupted.

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!"

It moved throughout the village, growing louder and louder with every step.

"TROLLS! TROLLS! TROLLS! TROLLS!"

Reaching the top, Poppy and I began directing people down the tunnel. "Come on, hurry!" Poppy urged. "Everybody, let's go! Let's go! No troll left behind!"

" _TROLLS_! _TROLLS_! _TROLLS_! _TROLLS_! _Yaaayyy_ , _woo-hoo_!"

"Watch your step," I guided. "Careful, there!"

As the last troll hopped into the tunnel, I looked back at Poppy. She had walked away some distance, staring at the castle, where the Burgen's chant of "Trolls!" could still be heard.

I took a step toward her. "Poppy?"

She turned back. "Bridget just ruined her life to save ours, it's not right!" Poppy said, pain in her voice. "She deserves to be happy as much as we do."

Poppy turned to the castle again. "They _all_ do."

* * *

Poppy was back in the escape tunnel, convincing the Snack Pack to join her while I ran back to the castle to find us a way in.

Tired of using my feet, I whipped my hair and grabbed a branch belonging to a tree near the castle. Swinging up on it, I glanced around, looking for anything that could hold nine trolls and get us into the castle safely.

Finally, I spotted one of Bridget's skates on its side, the one we used to get away from Barnabus. I looked up and realized it fell from a window. Chef must have tossed it out after finding it in the halls.

"So what's the plan?"

I started and nearly fell off the branch. Poppy was back, all of her friends with her. "We're with you, Branch," Biggie said. Everyone nodded.

"Mew," Mr. Dinkles added.

Seeing all of them standing there, so earnest and caring, just filled me up. I had been horrible to them over the years, and even so, they were still willing to help me.

It almost made me cry from joy.

Almost.

I pointed to the roller skate and explained the plan.

* * *

As we wheeled the skate up to the launch point—a higher branch on the tree—we listened in on the conversation happening through a window overlooking the dining hall.

Satin and Chenille grew their hair out as far as they could, hooking it over an outlying branch, and we carefully placed the roller skate in just the right position.

"King Gristle!" Chef was saying. "There is only one thing that will ever make you happy, and only one Burgen who can provide it! _ME_!"

"Everyone, get in!" Poppy ordered. The Snack Pack jumped up and into the skate. Satin and Chenille grabbed onto the sides, and Poppy and I hung onto the toe of the boot.

"Bon appétit!" Chef yelled.

I counted down, signaling to the others. _Five_ …

"GONE?!" The cry rose like an alarm.

 _Four_ …

"Idget!" A clang of metal on metal was heard.

 _Three_ …

"What did you do…you ate them…"

 _Two_ …Satin and Chenille tensed, bending their legs.

"You greedy, _greedy_ _pig_ …" Shouts erupted. "Guards, _lock her up_!"

 _One_.

Satin and Chenille's hair sprang back, propelling us forward. We flew off the branch and crashed into the window. Glass rained everywhere as we landed, bouncing slightly, on the carpet.

Poppy tugged hard on the right shoelace, turning us left…straight into Barnabus, who was lounging in front of one of the tables. We rocketed up his tail, and Barnabus raised his head, only lengthening our living ramp.

Soaring into the air again, we got a good look at the scene below: Bridget was cornered in front of Gristle by four guards, their spears pointing directly at her throat. She looked up at us and an incredulous grin crossed her face.

Poppy leapt off of the boot and we followed her. For a moment, we were flying. It was a wonderful feeling. We glided right past Chef's face, over the guards, and landed on Bridget's head.

The skate landed and rolled into Bridget. She instinctively put her foot in it, the momentum swinging her around. As she spun, we grew out our hair and changed its colors.

I'd forgotten what it felt like to change my hair color; it felt powerful, amazing, and slightly ticklish, too.

Finally, Bridget stopped whirling and we draped our hair over her head. It was in the wrong position, but she was still recognizable…

…as Lady Glitter Sparkles.

The hall gasped, Gristle the loudest and most astonished of all. He slid under the table and reappeared in front. " _Lady Glitter Sparkles_?" he whispered.

" _What_?" Chef said quietly.

I was _so sure_ Chef knew! Looked like I was wrong.

Bridget slowly skated forward to meet Gristle. We retracted our hair, allowing it to return to its normal shape and color. Bridget took us off her head and put us on the table.

"But… _how_?" Gristle asked, still shocked. " _Why_? Why did you do this?"

Poppy spoke up. "Because she didn't think you would want someone like her."

"I mean, _hello_?" Bridget said, pointing to herself. "Is it _me_ you're looking for? I don't think so." She hung her head in sadness.

Chef shifted and pushed the two guards next to her. "Guards, _finish her_!" she yelled, pointing. Bridget looked up, her eyes opening wide.

" _No_!" Gristle shouted.

" _Wait_!" Poppy yelled, dashing forward. Everyone looked at her. "King Gristle," she said pleadingly, "when you were with Bridget, you were _feeling_ something, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was," Gristle admited. "I just thought it was too much pizza."

"Me too!" Bridget chimed in.

"That feeling?" Poppy clasped her hands. " _That was happiness_!"

Everyone gasped.

"But you have to eat a _troll_ to be happy!" I turned toward the Burgen who spoke, the tailor we saw at Bibbly's. "Everyone knows that." He cocked his head nervously. "Don't you?"

"But," Poppy went on, "King Gristle's never eaten a troll in his _life_ , right?"

Gristle turned to Bridget. "No, I haven't." He whispered, getting down on one knee like he was proposing, holding out his roller skate. "And yet here I am…my belly empty…and my heart full." I smiled softly at this.

Bridget slipped her foot happily into the skate. King Gristle stood up and took her hands.

The other Burgens were muttering, thinking. It almost seemed as though they were taking us seriously.

All except for one.

"Don't listen to her," Chef snarled, startling us. She strode purposefully forward, pushing Gristle and Bridget apart. "There's only one way to be happy: _My way_!"

"No!" Bridget said, rolling back on her skates.

Poppy, the others and I quickly backed up. Chef smashed her fist down on the table.

 _She_ ' _s trying to crush us_!

But no. The sheer force of Chef's fist propelled me into the air. I started, frightened, then grunted as Chef caught me, nearly breaking my ribs. "With me in charge," she said, banging me onto the table, winning yet another grunt of pain, "I'll show you troll _every day of the year_!"

Chef grabbed Gristle and dropped him into his chair. Turning his head toward me, she slammed it down, nearly cracking his jaw.

Setting me down, she grabbed a wooden spoon and hit Gristle over the head with it, causing him to reflexively open his mouth and roll out his long purple tongue. I turned to run, arms outstretched as if to move faster.

"With me as queen, all of life will be a never ending feast of _happiness_!" Suddenly a gigantic—and sharp—knife landed in front of me.

I stumbled back, then tripped over something slimy and wet. Glancing back, I saw Gristle's wide open mouth before me. His eyes were darting, saying that he didn't want this either. "Come on! Eat! _Eat_!" Chef screamed in his ear.

Whether by reflex or terror, Gristle slowly started to pull back his tongue. I tried to back up, but the movement threw off my sense of balance and I slipped.

Reduced to shuffling back on my hands, I waited for the inevitable. I half expected to see Grandma appear to take me to the Otherworld. My only regret was that I couldn't say goodbye to—

 _Poppy_?

A pink and blue ball crashed into me, effectively knocking me off of Gristle's tongue and safely onto the table.

Tumbling, Poppy and I landed in a crumpled heap. The Burgens gasped and Chef straightened up in surprise. Gristle quickly did the same.

Poppy took me by the arm and helped me up. "Happiness isn't something you put inside, it's already _there_!" she said. "Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it!" I smiled.

"Can I really be happy?" asked a wide-faced Burgen.

"I want to be happy!" called a Burgen lady with a large nose. The hall steadily grew louder.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"What about me?" a guard said.

Chef looked around in growing confusion and uncertainty and… _could it be_?…fear. Fear that her people, her minions were turning against her.

"Do you really think… _I_ can be happy?" the tailor asked, as though he couldn't believe the possibility.

"Of course!" Poppy said happily, addressing the hall. "It's _inside_ you, its inside of _all_ of us!

"And I don't think it…"

The lights dimmed, but the one above us turned purple. I looked up to see a troll spreading his hair to cover the bulbs.

"…I _feel_ it!" Poppy started to sing.

" _I got this feelin', inside my bones."_ I nodded my head in time. _"It goes electric, wavy, when I turn it on."_

I jumped in. _"And if you want it, inside your soul."_

We both continued, doing a complicated handshake: _"Just open up your heart, let music take control!"_

We started to dance, strutting to the end of the table. _"I got, that, sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet! Got that hot blood in my body, when it drops"—"Ooooh!"—"I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally! Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop!"_ Poppy and I looked at each other, smirking with glee.

The Snack Pack slid in front of some Burgens, who were watching us in astonishment. _"And under the lights, when everything goes. Nowhere to hide, when I'm getting you close!"_

" _Can't stop, can't stop!"_ Cooper sang, then began dancing in the wrong direction. Dunce.

" _When we move, well you already know."_ The guards started to move their shoulders reflexively. Chef looked at them incredulously.

A Burgen picked up Satin, Chenille and two other trolls. _"So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine!"_ Their hair grew and changed to form swirls and rainbows.

My gaze turned to the chandeliers above. Suddenly, the whole of Troll Village jumped out. Poppy gaped, but in joy this time. Two glitter trolls used their hair to swing around, latching onto each other, forming a living disco ball.

" _Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance! A feeling good, good creepin' up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on!"_ The two guards, staring at the ceiling, moved their spears to point at Chef, not even realizing what they were doing. Chef grabbed them (the spears, not the guards) in anger.

" _All those things I shouldn't do, but you dance, dance, dance."_ A Burgen rolled her shoulders, looking at them in amazement. The Burgen with the big nose began to shimmy back and forth. _"And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'!"_

Poppy whipped her hair around a Burgen's finger, then pulled it away, spinning him into a dancing position. He bumped into another Burgen, producing the same result, the chain moving throughout the hall. _"I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance!"_

She grabbed another Burgen's finger and pulled it up and down, starting a wave. I jumped onto the Burgen's hand at the end and when he raised his arm, I leapt off, turning a somersault. Landing next to Poppy, we started dancing again. _"I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance!"_

The Burgens, with a cheer of renewal, tore off their troll-eating bibs and tossed them into the air. Everybody, Burgens and trolls alike, were dancing together in harmony.

Except one.

Chef roughly shoved aside the dancing guards next to her and stormed over to where Poppy and I were dancing happily together. She took out two knives and pointed them at us with a growl. We gasped.

Suddenly, a spoon came out of nowhere and clocked Chef on the head.

 _Thank you_ , _Bridget_.

Two trolls lowered themselves with two slices of lemon and squirted Chef. "Ow! My eyes!" she gasped in pain, dropping the knives, stumbling back.

"Let's do it!" Chenille yelled, she and her twin running forward. They stretched out their hair, causing Chef to trip and fall backwards into the cooking pot. The force propelled the cart backward, with her in it.

Cooper grabbed a match, scraped it against the rough stone floor and tossed it into the pot as Chef flies past, setting her on fire. All with a goofy smile on his face.

 _Maybe he isn_ ' _t such a dunce_ , _after all_.

Chef rocketed out of the castle, roughly bumping down the stairs, screaming horribly. We ran outside to watch her take her leave. The fanny pack suddenly unzipped from the inside and out popped Creek. He took one look at what was going on and started to scream, too.

 _Eh, small loss_.

Poppy started to dance at the top of the stairs, and I ran over to join her. _"I can't stop the, I can't stop the, I can't stop the feeling! Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance!"_

The stone beneath our feet turned to colorful, flowery fuzz, following us as we danced and jumped our way downtown, Burgens and trolls behind us.

" _Got this feeling in my body, I can't stop the feeling! Got this feeling in my body, can't stop the feeling!"_ The color ran up the Troll Tree, giving it back its life, leaves and pods springing from the branches, sparkles floating up to the sky.

Trolls and Burgens alike gathered around, dancing to their hearts content. Gristle and Bridget nuzzled each other happily, multiple trolls in each hand. Poppy, the Snack Pack and I jumped onto a mushroom to continue dancing.

King Peppy came over with a crown of leaves. Poppy turned to him and stopped long enough for him to place it on her head. They smiled at each other, a father-daughter grin.

My breath caught.

 _Poppy is_ …

King Peppy— _former king_ Peppy—lifted Poppy's hand and turned her toward the crowd. " _Our new queen_!" he boomed. The cheering grew even louder.

"She's my friend! I know her!" Biggie yelled excitedly.

 _Some things never change_.

I went over to Poppy, holding my hands out in asking. She smiled a loving smile at me and slightly nodded. I took her hands, smiling happily at her. I stared into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes…two pools, so deep that I might never come up for air.

Then the ground shook.

I instinctively pulled Poppy a little towards me, looking around before I realized Smidge was underneath us, wrapping her hair around the stem of the mushroom. She pushed hard, and we shot up into the sky. Everyone was down below, and we had ultimate privacy.

I stepped away, still looking at Poppy. "I know it's not officially…hug-time, yet, but…" I held out my arms tentatively.

Poppy took a regal stance. I smile inwardly. "Now that I am queen, I decree that hug-time…" She held out her arms, too. "Is all the time."

We came forward and hug, my arms around her waist, her hands on my upper arms and her head on my chest. It was perfect, it felt so right…

 _Is there a third pair arms here_?

Opening our eyes, we stepped back to see…

…Cloud Guy.

He smiled at us, knowing what he had just interrupted, then held his hands up. "Up high," he said.

Poppy and I smirked at each other.

We each gave him a high five—that pushed him off the mushroom in the process.

Cloud Guy was stunned for a moment, then grins. "Ha ha, ya ya!" he yelled, oblivious to the fact that he was falling. Or maybe he just didn't care.

 _After all_ , _he is a cloud_.

The next song started— _September_ —and Poppy and I began dancing again.

As I looked at the pink princess—no, _queen_ —I realized that I would never be gray again. As long as Poppy was by my side, we could do anything. Including saving the entire village.

Poppy noticed me staring. "What?" she asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How amazing life is."

Poppy smiled gently and laced her hand through mine. "And it's about to get better."


	13. Epilogue!

**Review replies for chapters 9, 10, 11 and 12 (yes, I got that fixed!):**

 **YougottaeatdemBEANZ!: I got fangirly too!**

 **neomoon585: I think we all agree that, given the chance, we would strangle Creek (Breek shippers excluded—straighten out your priorities!)**

 **neomoon585: This was definitely my favorite scene to see and write!**

 **YougottaeatdemBEANZ: Come on, Wicked Witch of the West. There's one more chapter…!**

 **YougottaeatdemBEANZ: Thanks! Tried to make it lovey but not too lovey.**

 **This epilogue is in honor of Trolls2, coming out April 10, 2020. Can't wait! Written in present tense-happening _NOW_!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"And…done!" I say to myself, leaning back in my chair.

It's about a week after the Trolls became friends with the Burgens, and things are still going great. No sign of Chef or Creek, and I'm getting used to my new life in the Troll Tree. If I had still been gray, I would have dug myself a new bunker at the foot of the magnificent tree, but Poppy had practically insisted that I pick out a flower pod to live in, claiming that a bunker with next to no sunlight was 'unhealthy'.

So I found a nice blue and green pod…that just happened to be right next to Poppy's pink and purple pod.

Back in the present, I pick up my masterpiece and scrutinize it, looking for any imperfection.

I had made a scrapbook of Poppy and I's adventure. From the fateful party to Cloud Guy, from the roller rink to Poppy being crowned Queen…everything.

It had been my first time scrapbooking, but, surprisingly, it turns out that I have a knack for it. No leftover glue, all the colors are right…it's perfect.

Satisfied, I put the scrapbook in my hair and get up. It's a gift for Poppy…with a little surprise attached. Chuckling, I make my way out of the pod and begin to search for the pink queen.

* * *

Soon enough, I soon spot the distinctive dark pink hair and blue dress among the Snack Pack. "Poppy!" I shout.

She turns around, then breaks into a grin. "Branch!" Poppy jogs over and gives me a hug. "About time you got out of your pod. What's up?"

"Can we go to your place?" I ask, suddenly shy with all the other trolls milling around and watching us on the sly. "I've got something to show you."

"Sure."

We walk to Poppy's pod, holding hands. The feeling of Poppy's fingers in mine was definitely a sensation I had to get used to, being gray for twenty years with little contact with other trolls.

But I love it, and I won't trade it for anything in the world.

Eventually we make it to Poppy's pod. We step inside. The minute the door closes, Poppy turns to me. "So what's up?"

"Impatient, are we?" I tease.

Poppy rolls her eyes but smiles. "As queen I decree that you tell me what's up."

I put my hands in the air in surrender. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Poppy punches me in the shoulder, laughing. I laugh too. We sit down on Poppy's couch, and I reach into my hair. "I…made this for you," I say tentatively, pulling out the scrapbook.

Poppy's eyes widen in shock. "You…made this?" she whispers, tracing the green-blue cover. It has flower ornamentations in the corners, and in the middle, indented, was the outline of a troll.

"Yeah. Do you li—OOMPH!" Poppy tackles me, forcing the air out of my lungs. I land on my back on the couch, Poppy on top of me.

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!" she shrieks. "I love it!" She continues to squeeze me senseless.

"Need…air…" I choke out. Poppy quickly lets go and helps me up. I grin, gesturing to the book. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!"

Poppy grins, too, and turns to the book. Opening it, she gasps. The first page was a picture of her trying to invite me to the party. "I didn't know you knew how to scrapbook!"

I scratch the back of my neck. "I…may have picked up a few things," I say sheepishly. _From repairing your invitations_ , I think silently.

Smiling, Poppy flips through the pages.

She laughs at her terrorizing me with hug-time in my bunker and me chasing Cloud Guy, ready to murder him.

She awws at me opening up about Grandma and Bridget's date.

She sighs sadly at Creek's betrayal and when she turns gray.

She holds my hand at us singing in the pot.

Finally, Poppy reaches the end of the book. On the final page, there's a picture of the two of us hugging atop the mushroom above the Troll Tree, fireworks all around us.

"What's this do?" she asks, pointing to a tab on the side of the page. I begin to have trouble holding back my laughter.

"It's a surprise. One-time use, though, so be choose wisely."

"I'ma do it now!" Poppy says eagerly, reaching for the tab. I stealthily move away.

Poppy pulls the tab…

…and a stream of glitter sprays out and hits her in the face.

She doesn't react, she just stays still while the last of the glitter falls into her lap. I can't take it anymore; I crack up. "That's payback…for all the glitter cards you…gave me!" I wheeze out.

Poppy turns to me and my laughter dies away. She has a blank look on her face and I wonder if I've offended her somehow.

"Poppy?"

She suddenly smiles. "Solid burn, Branch."

I start laughing again, and this time Poppy joins me. When we finally stop, wiping tears from our eyes, she looks at me. "Hey, Branch?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got something on your face."

I furrow my brow. "Where?"

"Here," Poppy says, swiping some glitter off her forehead and pressing her hand against my cheek. Instantly my neck and ears heat up, turning purple; Poppy looks slightly pinker than usual too, almost red. Hesitantly, I raise my hand and cup her face, caressing her cheek, not minding the glitter at all.

Poppy leans closer, and so do I. I know what's about to happen, and, at the same time, I have no clue what's going on, how we ended up like this. But I don't mind. We close our eyes at the same time, tilting our heads.

And we connect.

Everything is blocked out. I don't know if I'm standing or sitting down, or even where I am. But I honestly don't care. The only thing that's real to me is the feeling of Poppy's lips on mine and her hand on my cheek and just the plain feel of her, her presence, her everything. Time stops and we are the only ones moving forward.

After what seems like forever, we break apart. Poppy's _definitely_ red now, and I'm an even darker shade of purple than before. We stare at each other.

I softly smile. "So…" I say. "This is happening?"

Poppy grins, too. "Date me?"

I blink, breaking into a gentle laugh. That was sudden. But that was Poppy, _my_ Poppy. Always full of surprises.

"I'll date you as long as you date me," I smirk.

"Deal."

"WOO-HOO!"

We start and spin around.

There, in the living room window, is the whole of the Snack Pack. Biggie with, Guy Diamond and Cooper are laughing and making kissy faces; Satin and Chenille are crying for joy and hugging each other; DJ Suki and Smidge are clapping appreciatively and cheering.

"Mew," says Mr. Dinkles.

I jump away from Poppy, trying to control the purple blush spreading across my face. She gets up and walks over to the window, opening it. "Guys!" she says, angry and embarrassed. "How long have you been there?!"

DJ Suki smiles deviously. "Oh, that. Well, we followed you back to your pod and we've been watching since. But Cooper ran to get Peppy right around when you glittered yourself."

"Dad's here?"

The Snack Pack part, and right at the back, stepping forward, was the former king of the trolls…Peppy.

"What are we standing out here for?" Peppy asked, gesturing around. "Let's get inside, and, besides—" The former king of the trolls looks me right in the eye. "I need to talk to Branch."

I gulp.

"By the way," Biggie cuts in, chuckling, "Poppy, you've got something right…" he indicates her face, making a picture frame with his fingers. "There."

" _Biggie_!"

Poppy's in her bathroom, washing the glitter off herself and Peppy and I are sitting in the living room. The Snack Pack left a while ago, congratulating me and asking—awkward—questions about babysitting.

Peppy shifts. "So…" he says, his eyes never leaving my face. "You want to date my Poppy, huh?"

I gulp again. "Y-yes, sir."

Peppy waves a hand nonchalantly. "Please, son, call me Peppy."

"Okay…Peppy. And," I rush on, not wanting to lose my nerve. "I promise will take care of your daughter. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, she helped me be happy, she's _still_ helping me to be happy, and I—"

"Branch!" Peppy stops me. "I never said you couldn't date my daughter; I said I wanted to talk to you."

I'm confused. "About what?"

A mischievous grin crosses the old troll's face, a grin not unlike his daughter's. "About being my successor."

"Dad!" Poppy walks back into the room, her face flushed from water and free of glitter. "We just started dating; don't jump this on him yet."

"Alright, alright," Peppy says, holding up his hands in surrender. "I have to go anyway." Crossing to the door, he looks back at us. "I just want you two to know that I support you fully. Congratulations. Branch, my old crown should fit you, but you might need to get your head sized, just in case."

" _Dad_!"

He chuckles and quickly leaves. I glance at Poppy. "Now I see where you get your sly side from."

She giggles and hugs me. "You may not be King of the Trolls yet; but you're definitely the king of my heart."

I smile and shift closer to her. Then something clicks.

"Wait; what do you mean by yet?"

THE END!

 **Ta-da! We're done!**

 **Recognize the book? It's the same one used in the intro and outro! Decided to utilize it.**

 **I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this. Couldn't have done it without you! I'm most likely going to be going on a hiatus throughout the summer, so don't panic—I'll be back in August with new stories!**

 **Stay cool!**

 **~QuickestSecret**


End file.
